Hana
by thefiresensei
Summary: It is a few months after the ninja team defeated the oni, and Ringo is trying to discover exactly what her powers are. As she uncovers more it leads to questions about her past and who she is. Set after my last fic, In Your Eyes. I would recommend you read that first to get an idea of past events and where Ringo came from! Contains Kailor, Pixane and Jaya.
1. Under the Hanami Trees

**So apparently I can't not write for long! And I really wanted to write more about Ringo, so this fic will focus upon her and her story. I'm going to try and be more consistent shall we say with my updates, so I'm going to aim for Friday night updates in future. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Under the Hanami Trees.**

"Urgh… I just don't know if this is all worth it anymore."

Kai threw himself onto his back on the blue tarpaulin, sending a flurry of fallen pink petals floating up around them, his palms rubbing into his eyes as he sighed deeply. Ringo turned her head, hazel eyes appraising him from where she sat cross legged next to him.

"Oh, stop being so _dramatic!_ You know you don't mean that."

She landed a light punch in his ribs, the grin spreading across her face uncontrollably as he squealed in surprise. One hand peeled away from his face revealing a notched eyebrow raised questioningly.

"You dare to challenge the master of fire?"

"Give over." She shoved him playfully. "If you attempt to toast me, I'll… I'll…" she raised her eyes up, looking questioningly into the candlelight of the paper lanterns hanging from the branches above them, one finger tapping on her lip as she hummed.

"Huh. Well I'm not sure what it is I'll do, but I'll do it!"

Kai belly laughed, sitting himself up as she smiled shyly.

"I guess the training hasn't gotten too far then, no?"

Ringo shook her head woefully, this time her turn to sigh.

"No. Although Wu, I mean _Sensei _Wu, said not to worry and not to push it too much. Something along the lines of," She cleared her throat, grabbing one of the paper plates next to them and shoving it upside down onto her head, deepening her voice as she looked down seriously at the sniggering ninja. "'Your potential, and so your elemental power, will be found when your potential is ready to be found.' Or such like." She shrugged, looking around at the other groups sat under the blossom trees around them; various clusters of revelling friends laughing together, glasses clinking as drinks flowed, couples huddled together, whispering and sharing in the lantern lit evening. Kai followed her gaze, laying himself back down on the tarpaulin, slowly chewing on a pocky stick.

"Huh, figures. Sounds like Wu."

"You shouldn't eat lying down Kai; you'll choke on it."

"And _you _sound like Nya." Defiantly he grabbed another, shoving it ceremoniously into his mouth and crunching before grabbing a handful and arranging them into pointy, chocolate dipped teeth protruding from his mouth, turning his head to stick his tongue out at her.

She laughed, throwing herself down alongside him, loose curls flying wildly around them both.

"And _you _are deflecting and trying to avoid discussing the reason that_ I_ am here in the first place, and not a certain someone else…"

"Shush you."

They laid quietly side by side, listening to the revelry around them. She had to admit, the setting was idyllic; hanami had never really appealed to the photography student, although she knew there would be plenty of opportunities to grab some amazing photos. But it had always felt like it would be a bit, well, cliché. But now she was here, under the softly lit lanterns in the middle of Ninjago city's main park, the blossom swaying in the gentle breeze… Somewhere nearby someone was playing a koto, the notes floating amongst the little gatherings under the trees… Ringo sighed lightly. Yeah, this was something pretty special.

"So how's uni?" Kai quietly broke the silence, pulling another pocky stick out of the packet and crunching on it, crumbs spilling around him.

"Hectic. Finals, you know?" She looked up slightly, straining her neck to try and see his dimly lit face. She flipped herself over onto her belly, propping herself up on her elbows as she held his gaze. "You know you're only going to get an answer if you actually ask her…"

She could feel him stiffen slightly beside her before he snowballed right over that one, turning his head away from her so she couldn't read his face before sitting up, hugging his knees.

"Still selling millions of copies of that picture you stole of me?" His hand gestured around his face as a huge, dopey grin spread across it. She could see the control, the mask he was putting on, but the unease played across his eyes.

"Oh of course, oh mighty fire ninja… everyone wants a piece of you." Ringo rolled her eyes, mocking him playfully.

"Ha! Well of course they do!" He stopped, smile dropping for a nano-second as he muttered, "All except one." The mutter was almost imperceptible. Almost… Kai gave the smallest of head shakes before looking back at her. "Finals. They sound…stressful."

She snorted, sitting up and folding her legs under her.

"Yep. They are. Right, that's enough deflecting Smith. It must have taken some serious string pulling, even for you, beloved saviour of Ninjago, to bag _this_ spot in the middle of hanami."

She looked at him pointedly and he wavered, blowing his cheeks out.

"Yeah, it kinda took a while…"

"So go and get her!"

"I…" He flinched as she jabbed him in the ribs again, her eyes narrowed.

"Come on, up with you! Go and get her!"

"Sheesh, when did you get so pushy?"

"When did you become such a wet lettuce? Go on, get going! I'll hold your spot."

She smiled as Kai stood, pulling his slim fit shirt back into place and running a hand through his hair. Faltering he pulled out his phone and checked it. 8.55pm.

"Go on, the night is still young!"

He smiled softly, a hand resting on her shoulder before playfully grabbing a handful of her curls and wafting them over her face.

"You're the best. Thanks Ringo."

"I know. Just go! I'm going to look a right loser sitting under this tree alone! Things I do for you…"

Kai called back over his shoulder, winking. "You know you love me!" before weaving his way out of the blossom awed groups, making his way towards the noisy and garishly lit up restaurant district.


	2. Siblings

**Thankyou GwenBrightly and Guest for your lovely reviews, I'm so glad you both liked Ringo and the relationship she and Kai have. Lots more Ringo development coming up soon. **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Siblings**_

Cole and Jay span at the sound of Kai thudding onto the wooden deck, his features silhouetted against the backdrop of the city night skyline from where the Bounty was moored alongside Borg Tower.

"Well look, if it isn't our very own Romeo." Jay crooned, his hand clutching at his gi above his heart. He gave a small yelp as Cole thumped his arm, his dark hair flicking up on his shoulders as he looked pointedly at the smaller blue ninja, hissing under his breath.

"Romeo has returned early. _And alone_."

Jay mouthed an elongated _oh _as Kai stomped past the pair, brooding silence radiating around him as he flung the bottom deck door open and trudged down the stairs into their shared dorm room. Lloyd and Nya looked up from the little table they were knelt at in the centre of the room, pouring other some blueprints.

"Kai?" Nya cocked her head, eyes narrowing questioningly as her brother pulled his still buttoned shirt over his head before launching it at the overflowing basket by the door.

"Don't wanna talk about it, Ny'."

She exchanged glances with Lloyd as the red ninja stomped to the drawers, grabbing a red tee and yanking it over his head roughly. Lloyd grabbed the papers, rolling them up and securing them with a rubber band.

"I think I'm going to call it for tonight. Thanks Nya." He smiled down at the raven-haired ninja as he stood, his eyes silently apologising and seeking if she would be okay. Nya gave a tiny nod, mouthing an affirmation as she rose, smoothing out her dress and frowning as Kai threw himself onto his bed, eyes staring at the wood frame above him.

"Okay, well I'll be out on deck if either of you need anything…" Lloyd glanced back before disappearing, pulling the door to behind him. Nya pursed her lips, quietly padding over to the red covered bedside and propping herself up against it, the back of her head resting on the frame as she settled and waited.

She tipped her head back as she heard him rustling, fiddling with something in his pocket. His eyes widened as they met hers before quickly looking away and shoving whatever he had back down into his jeans.

"C'mon Kai, what happened? You've been planning this for weeks."

"Doesn't matter."

"Well that's a huge lie." She turned, kneeling up as she twisted to face him, planting her elbows into his mattress and resting her chin in her palms. A small smile lit her face as her eyes caught sight of the new photo he had tacked to the wall. It was obviously old, covered in creases and curled at the edges. She leaned closer, smile growing as she looked at them both as kids, her dark hair flying across her chubby little face as she laughed into the lens, a freckled Kai grinning as he wrapped his arms around her tightly in a massive bear hug. She must have been 2, maybe 3 in that. Not long before their parents had gone…

"You can have it if you want." He reached over, pulling the photo off the wall and handing it to her. She thumbed over their faces, a distant smile passing over her as she studied it before handing the crumpled photo back.

"It's okay, I'll make a copy at some point. I've not seen it before, where did you find it?"

"Dad gave me it, I meant to show you. He had it on him the whole time…" They both looked down at the image silently, small sad smiles playing across both siblings' faces. Nya slowly clambered up onto the bed, pushing her brother's leg over and out of the way as she curled next to him, knees folded under her.

"Did she not like it there? I really thought Skylor would like the hanami festival. I mean, its so romantic in the evening…"

"I don't know. She didn't turn up."

"What?! What do you mean she didn't turn up?" Nya straightened, her voice rising.

"Shhh, don't. S'okay, I, well, it's kinda embarrassing… but, uh…"

"She stood you up? On the FSM I'm gonna-"

"You are not! I've already spoken to her. Urgh, but I think I've just made it worse…" Kai groaned, pulling a pillow down over his face, only tufts of spikes visible over the top. "-mwffl fome klonrf-urgh."

"What?"

He muffled something else unintelligible from under the pillow before Nya snatched it, grinning down at the wide amber flecked eyes.

"I don't understand Kai gibberish, now come on, what did you say?"

"I _said_ I didn't think stuff like this was supposed to be so _damn difficult."_ Her gaze softened as she looked at the genuine bewilderment in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his legs, leaning her cheek onto his knees.

"The path to true love is never smooth, big bro'." He harrumphed, eyes flicking over to the picture of the red head tacked next to the one of him and Nya, frowning.

"I'm gonna get some sleep Ny'." She smiled, eyeing the olive skinned face of her brother, briefly wondering what had happened to those tiny little freckles.

"'Kay. G'night then." He caught her hand as she rose, flashing a loose half smile as he shifted, burrowing his other arm under his pillow.

"Thanks."

She smiled back, squeezing his hand. "Always."

* * *

Skylor gasped as the cold water splashed over her face at the hand basin in the back of the kitchen. It had been one hell of a day and night, busy beyond any of their sales predictions on top of her manager ringing in sick. And then there had been Kai, arriving in the middle of a particularly mad busy spell, his face an awful mix of sadness then barely held back anger as she had apologised…yes she should have called him and no she couldn't leave right now as, well, the restaurant needed her and they were getting a hammering from all these extra customers tonight.

She had watched him fling the restaurant door wide open, waiting for another couple to make their way in before he had stalked out into the night, not looking back at her.

He was really pissed with her. But she just hadn't had the time to think about it as her and her little team had ploughed on, churning out noodles to the masses. Hanami always made them busier during the evenings, but tonight had truly been exceptional…

Kim really owed her for ringing in sick like this at the last minute. Maybe she needed to look at hiring another manager, now that she was busier with ninja duties…

Skylor pulled her phone out, frowning at the amount of notifications and missed calls. One particular notification caught her eye.

_** Chirp: fireisthebest has tagged you** _

She pressed the notification, a hand flying to cover her mouth as the picture loaded, showing him sitting under a cherry blossom tree, a huge smile plastered across his face.

**_ Only bagged the best spot tonight, just waiting for that special someone to join me…_**

"No!" She gasped out loud, quickly scrolling through some of the hundreds of chirps in reply.

She groaned as it all fell into place; he had checked with her several times, making sure she was free tonight…

…His face lighting up as he had laughed, assuring her it was a surprise and she would like it when she had tried to find out what he had planned.

She had agreed to meet him, out at the main park gate, at 8.

And in the hectic haste of the short staffed, busy restaurant she had forgotten all about his plans as she had stayed on extra to cover Kim.

Damn Kim!

"Night boss." The last of her workers, Yui, stood at the door about to leave, their face turning to concern as she looked up. "Is everything okay?"

"I've messed up big time…"

"Anything I can do?"

They both jumped as her phone buzzed in her hand, Skylor frowning in surprise as she saw the group chat notification, Ringo's name flashing up.

**_ Ringo: Uh guys, anyone nearby as I could really do with some help…? _**

Skylor straightened, grabbing her coat as she ushered the worker out, locking the door behind them as she sent a quick reply back to the student, asking where she was.

"No, get yourself home Yui, I need to go find someone."


	3. Modoru

_**Modoru.**_

The various beeps and snippets of ringtones had echoed around the moored Destiny's Bounty as Ringo's message had flooded through their group chat, the ninja gathering and moving as one quickly to under the tree in the park, the hanami festival still in full oblivious swing around them.

Kai paced, Converse clad foot nudging the abandoned pocky stick packets and soda cans out of his path; their presence the only evidence anyone had been sat under the candle lit tree.

"Where could she be?" Exasperation peppered his tone as he muttered to himself, turning suddenly as Zane placed a cooling hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her, brother."

"You looking for that curly haired chick that was sat under here?"

"You've seen her?" Kai pushed past the other gathered ninja, coming to an urgent halt in front of the reveller who stood at the edge of the tarpaulin, his arm thrown around his partner's shoulders as they swayed together, cheeks rosy from the sake they were both cradling. "When did you see her? Where did she go?"

"Don't know about where she was going," the rosy cheeked male hiccupped, his partner snickering gently alongside him, "but she was tearing through here like a mad thing. Made her way out there." He gestured with his sake cup, tsking as some of the precious liquid overflowed onto his hand.

"Hold on Kai!" Nya grabbed for the red t shirt as he immediately span, turning towards the gate the drinker had gestured towards.

The brown eyes narrowed, briefly appraising his sister. "Nya it's my fault she was still out here, I'm not going to waste _any_ time trying to find her."

"Well it is kind of my fault as well." They all twisted and turned to see the newcomer, Skylor, averting her eyes under their gaze as she came to a stop under the tree, leaning on its trunk, chest heaving from having sprinted over from Mr Chen's Noodle House.

Kai locked eyes with her momentarily before turning away, grunting. "We're wasting time."

His face was tight as he swept past the amber ninja, the rest of the team following. Jay patted Skylor's arm as he passed, pulling her into line with him.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it." Skylor gave the blue ninja a thin smile, eyes thanking him as she fell into pace alongside him. "But we'd better hope for all of Ninjago's sake that we find Ringo soon, or who knows what he'll set light to!"

* * *

Ringo groaned, the laughter and loud, cheerful voices of the people on the sidewalk around her swamping her senses, making her wince. She leaned back onto the park wall, ignoring the various looks of sympathy and disgust from the passing party-goers. The nausea flooded her again and she screwed her eyes shut, willing it and its apparently good pal dizziness to pass. And quickly.

She concentrated upon her breathing, trying to shut everything else out.

There was only one other time she could remember feeling like _this._

Her eyes flickered open as she felt _the_ pull, pupils dilating in her hazel eyes as she shakily stood. Her limbs restarted their autonomous pull, dragging her heavy, resisting body back out onto the pavement. She clumsily stumbled straight out into another group of revellers, their indignant cries washing over here as they scattered around her.

"Watch it, curly locks!" "Too much sake dear?"

Their cries and mocking laughter washed straight over her, barely registered.

All that mattered was the pull.

She didn't flinch as a car came to a loud, screeching stop as she stepped into the road, lurching across the tarmac to the other side. She didn't hear the driver or the car horn blaring out as they leaned out of their window, shouting various profanities. The smell of the hot rubber made the air acrid but it was all just a blur. A muted, pallid haze clouding around her.

Except for that. _The pull._

_She just needed to get there. _

Her pupils blew wide as she rounded the corner to the alleyway, the slowly pulsing light surrounding them shakily cutting through the fog of the living world. Ringo gasped as she looked up, the light bringing sudden clarity to the pull. She grabbed her hair, which was whipping around her wildly with a sudden wind coursing through the alleyway, her other hand shielding her eyes as she looked up at the soul of a girl, no more than 10 years old, floating above what must be their body lying crumpled in a pool of blood at Ringo's feet. The light desperately pulsed around them.

The nausea hit her again as the pull fiercely threw her to her knees, stooped down next to the body, her hand flying out as her lips formed the words automatically.

"_Modoru_."

The word came out as a whisper, Ringo's lips forming the unfamiliar syllables. All noise around them slowed and stopped as she looked down, the pulsing light around her suddenly growing in intensity, throwing out all of the darkness in the alley as she tipped her head back, shouting out the words.

_"__Modoru! Back!"_

* * *

"Here! At the Hajimari Walk." Lloyd's voice crackled over the com links as he eyed the strange green luminescence coming from the small alley opening, Cole muttering "First Spinjitzu Master…" as the light grew, radiating out. They looked at each other, Lloyd's green eyes glowing with a not dissimilar hue.

"Come on, this has got to be where she is." The earth and energy ninjas nodded as Kai landed alongside them from where he had been high up on the rooftops, Nya not far behind.

"What in this realm…?" Nya's perplexed voice filled the small space as they rounded the corner, all of them shielding their hands from the beating light.

Ringo was bent over the body of a young girl, her lips chanting silently as her hands worked over the girl's chest, fingers moving with a fluid purpose. The light shone around the two, encasing them with the soft green which was a brighter white green closer to its source; Ringo's eyes and hands.

"Ringo?" Kai took a tentative step forward, his features silhouetted in the radiating light. She looked up, her lips still working their chant as she briefly met the red ninja's gaze before looking up, her pupil-less soft green eyes fixing on something a couple of metres above them.

Nya stepped forward, eying the light reflecting off the sickening large pool of blood underneath the body of the girl lying on the floor, whispering to her brother, "Is this her power?"

"Yes." It was not Kai who answered the water ninja but Skylor, softly walking alongside the now assembled ninja.

Nya blinked, turning her head slightly to one side as she watched. "What is she doing?"

Skylor shook her head, her own green eyes reflecting the intense illumination.

"I'm not entirely certain; I can't absorb her power as she's not yet reached her full potential. But I think, I think this is what she did to me." The red head swallowed as the hazy memories of that day came back, of her looking down at her body before Ringo had reached up, sending a ribbon of that same light up, grasping her around the waist and pulling her back down. A tentative hand in hers pulled her back to present day reality, small relief flooding her as she looked down at Kai's rough, battle scarred fingers interlinking with hers, squeezing gently. He quickly let go as the light suddenly grew, blinding them before flickering out abruptly. Ringo's eyes closed as she fell back onto the alley floor, dark curls laced with pink cascading around her.

"Ringo!" Kai skidded alongside her, hands gently lifting and cradling her into him, sighing with relief as she lifted her head and groaned at him.

"I – I'm fine." She squirmed slightly under Kai's grasp, twisting to see the body lying alongside them. "How is she?"

Zane looked up from where he crouched next to the girl, his fingers expertly assessing and analysing. "I am pleased to say she has a pulse, which appears to be strengthening."

"Did, did Ringo just bring her back to life?" Cole stooped alongside Zane, pointing at the drying out stab wound in the girl's side.

"Of that I am not certain." Zane's eyes flicked over to the curly haired girl where she was now propped up against Kai, Skylor resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But Ringo most certainly appears to have saved this girl from leaving us for the Departed Realm."

Jay skipped over, hands on his hips. "Wow! That is so cool! You must be the elemental master of life or something. Oh, maybe you're the master of death!" They all groaned, Nya quickly hushing the excited blue ninja.

"I don't know what I am Jay," Ringo sat upright slowly, a finger pushing her dark rimmed glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. "But I think it's time we found out."


	4. Burning Bridges

**Well it's been a while since I updated, mostly because I've had this chapter written for ages but it just did not seem right so I kept on tinkering, but I'm finally happy with it now, I think! It's a bit of a longer one (hopefully it is also worth the wait). Huge thank you as always for the reviews, each one means so much to me, so thank you!**

**The song and band referenced to in this is Burning Bridges by OneRepublic, I thought it was truly apt for this chapter. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Burning Bridges**_

"Sheesh Kai, I thought Hairi-bori, or whatever it's called, was re-opening in here then!"

Kai looked up, a hand clapped over his mouth as he attempted a strange mixture of both stifling the last of the ginormous yawn which had escaped him and trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ouroboros! It's Ouroboros you doof!"

Ringo rolled her eyes, grinning fondly at the red ninja who was sprawled out on a chair he had dragged over to the side of the little bunk which she was currently residing in, his feet propped up on the mattress alongside her. She pushed the feet down.

"Go and get some sleep, would you? I'm fine now."

He grinned, leaning forward.

"You try'na get rid of me?"

Pausing, Ringo blew out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, yes I am! Because _you_ have a gorgeous girlfriend that you need to have a make up chat with."

"Huh." Kai leaned back, arms folding across his chest, feet reappearing on the bed edge. "Well, I dunno about that now, it's gettin' late…"

Ringo groaned, a hand grabbing a fistful of curls and pushing them back away from her face.

"Just talk to her, Master of Moron."

"You're more important right now."

"What? I'm more important than Skylor? Kai! You don't stop banging on about her!"

"That's not what I meant." He muttered darkly, averting his eyes from Ringo's intense stare. "You've been through a lot this evening; I just want to make sure you're okay." She blinked slowly, taking in his tired but brooding posture.

"And I am. Honestly, Kai, I'm fine now. Just a bit tired, and a little bit peeved…"

Kai raised an eyebrow, leaning forward.

"Well I must be the only 'elemental master' in history who can't work out what their powers actually are!" Ringo punctuated the "elemental master" with her fingers, rolling her eyes as she threw her hands up before hugging her knees.

"We'll work it out, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess. Eventually." Her hazel eyes peeped up from under the loose corkscrew curls, pushing the dark framed glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. "But right now, _you_ are going to disappear so I can sleep, as that is what you and Zane have ordered me to do, but it is very much not going to be happening with you brooding in here. Much as I love ya mush."

Kai stood, stretching lightly. "Yeah, yeah, okay… Have you got everything you need?"

Ringo smiled, pulling the blue blankets Jay had leant her further up to her chin. "I'm all set, although I think you guys were over-reacting a little. I would have been fine going back to my apartment…" the words trailed off as Kai held up a hand, shaking his head.

"No way, Ringy Dingy. You were waaaay out of it for a good while, we need to keep an eye on you and this power of yours."

Her smile faded, her eyes taking on a distant look. "Yeah, I guess."

"We'll work it out." He repeated, placing a hand on her arm and squeezing.

Her eyes hardened again, a wicked look setting across her face. "Yep, exactly like you're going to go _right now_ and have a chat with Skylor. And _work it out_."

Kai groaned, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "You don't give up do you?"

"Nope. And neither should you." She watched as his shoulders flagged slightly, and she leaned forward, catching his arm. Kai turned, brown eyes questioning.

"You know there's going to be a good reason for her not coming tonight. And if she'd have known that you were going to ask-"

Ringo stopped, both of them turning as the door slid open revealing the Master of Amber, her eyes wide in surprise as she clocked the pair.

"Oh, I uh, thought you'd gone Kai." Skylor paused, eyes quickly averting from Kai's to Ringo's. "I was just bringing you some spare clothes to change into for the morning…" Skylor reached awkwardly around him, the red ninja shifting in the small space to give the red head room as she placed the bundle of clothes on the chair which he had vacated.

"And I thought you'd like to know Zane and Lloyd have just got back."

"How is she?" Ringo sat upright on the bunk, eyes wide. Skylor paused at the door, looking back at the student.

"The girl? She's going to be okay. Zane said it appears she is an orphan living on the streets. She had been stabbed not long before you found her. She's really lucky, Ringo. You saved her life."

Ringo looked down, chewing on her lip, mass of curls shielding her face. Skylor frowned, chewing her own lip lightly.

"Okay, well, erm, good night then." The absorption elemental turned, ponytail swinging behind her as she hastily exited. Ringo hissed and punched the stunned fire ninja on the arm, rolling her eyes again as he turned to her, puzzled.

"Oh FSM, go and talk to her! Now, Kai! Go on! Get!"

He held his hands up in surrender as the student ushered him out of the glorified cupboard which they called the Bounty's spare room, mouthing _okay_ and _g'night_ as he pulled the door shut behind him. He could see Skylor's form slipping through the ship's narrow corridors, heading for the top deck. With a deep breath Kai quickly mounted the steps behind her several at a time.

"Sky, wait."

She paused and turned slightly, the warmer late spring breeze gently wrapping around her petite frame as she slid the outer door over, sending her hair spiralling into a halo around her. Kai pulled his open hoodie closer round him, an uncharacteristically uncertain smile greeting her. Skylor's expression melted slightly before she turned, heading out onto the Bounty's deck, a hand gesturing for Kai to follow. She made her way to the far railing, blinking up at the now late-night sky. Despite the late (or early) hour, the stars above the ship were barely visible through the artificial neon lights of the city, whilst the vibrant noises from the evening's hustle and bustle carried up to where the Destiny's Bounty was moored half way up Borg Tower. Kai leant on the rail beside her, unruly thick hair shaped into his usual muddle of spikes catching in the breeze as he looked down, watching the stir in streets below them. They stood, the night world continuing with its crazy pace below as the two stood silently side by side, watching and listening.

"Are you mad with me?" Her voice was soft, filled with regret as she spoke out into the breeze, not daring to turn and look anywhere else.

Kai exhaled, twisting his body round so that he was leaning with his back on the railing. He slowly reached a hand out to her, his features silhouetted by the bright blue circular light of the tower just above them but eyes shining warmly, searching for hers. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she placed her smaller hand in his, moving to stand in front of him.

"You're not mad with me?"

He shook his head, amusement briefly sweeping across his chiselled features before breaking into his signature lopsided smile as he pulled her towards him.

"I was," he sighed as she nuzzled into his chest. "But then I may have had a reminder that I should be grateful that you are here at all."

Skylor sank into him, arms wrapping around his slim waist, locking her thumbs into the belt loops at the back of his jeans.

"You should be mad with me." She burrowed her face into his hoodie, hissing through gritted teeth. "_I'm_ mad with me."

The breeze picked up, carrying laughter from a group of passers-by swirling up around them both. Skylor pushed herself back, shaking her head with frustration, ponytail swinging. Her face was tight as she searched his, gauging his reaction.

She could see the slight tightness in the square jawline, the dark eyebrows furrowed, warm brown eyes spiking with swirling amber; the mark of his element and betrayer of his emotions.

She leaned a hand on his torso, fingers jabbing into his tight abs, pulling herself a little taller as she cocked her head slightly, demanding his attention.

"You have every right to be screaming and shouting at me right now, Kai."

"But I'm not mad with you, Sky." His voice was low as he rested his hands on her arms lightly, thumbs stroking her skin as he pulled her back to him.

"No." She pulled back, twisting away and stepping back. "You certainly were earlier. And so you should be!" She regretted the outburst immediately as he dropped his gaze, wounded.

The night sounds continued to echo up around them, New Ninjago City continuing its persistent, unrelenting grasp on life, despite everything it had been through.

"Yeah, I uh… I'm sorry for going off like that-" He stopped, wincing as he remembered the harsh words, verbal and unspoken, as he had arrived at the restaurant to try and coax her out… the flare of anger as she had hissed back at him over the counter that no, she could not leave. He took a breath, raising his eyes back to hers.

Skylor placed a finger on his lips, one scarred eyebrow lifting up as he silently watched her.

"No, Kai…" She looked down miserably, turning away and leaning over the barrier, staring down at another group of late-night revellers. "I just…I just keep on doing this! I'm such a disaster." She balled her hands up, staring at them as small wisps of power, whose Kai wasn't sure, floated out, evaporating into the night air. "I don't understand how _any_ of you can stand to be near me. Especially you…" Her voice trailed off, softening a touch as she paused over the last word, face frowning lightly as she looked away.

Kai sighed, turning himself to face the same way as her, head low. "We've talked about this." His voice was soft but edged with concern.

"Yeah and I'm still not convinced." The anger flared in her as she retorted, throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean, FSM Kai! I tortured you, I messed with your head and yet you still forgave me? Everything that I did with the oni…And everything before that with my…with my dad. I'm not exactly model girlfriend material now, am I?" She didn't really understand where it was coming from but the anger just kept tumbling out, the words spilling between them, a smouldering, hot mess. The amber ninja pushed herself back from the wooden railing, turning and walking away, throwing herself down on the steps leading to the control room, eyes closed as she breathed deeply.

"And then when you do manage to arrange something, something so sweet… and I go and forget and stand you up. You don't deserve this." Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned herself sidewards, her jaw clenched, doggedly looking away, refusing to look at the fire ninja. The next words were forced out tightly. "You don't deserve to be messed with by someone like me."

Kai nodded silently, eyes hooded as he folded his arms, leaning back on the railing, his back to Borg Tower. They remained in silence, the world carrying on with its merriment below whilst it paused in all it's loaded glory around the two, Skylor's words hanging between them.

"Okay. Are you done?"

Skylor's slight turn of head was the only acknowledgement Kai received as he turned to face her, his face earnest.

"Because it seems to me that the only one with issue with any of this is you."

She side-eyed him, eyes flashing, but he pushed on.

"Heck, yeah all that stuff has happened. And I'm guessing it's been eating away at you, which is why you've been throwing yourself into everything so much."

The side-eye glinted dangerously, but since when was Kai one to heed a warning?

"Don't think I didn't notice, Sky. The sudden need to be at the restaurant so much more, the extra training sessions to 'try and bring yourself up to speed' It all makes sense now." He cocked his head to one side, slowly pushing himself off from the railing and making his way over to where she now huddled on her step, pausing just in front of her.

"You just need to make peace with yourself." Kai crouched down, his hands reaching and taking hold of hers. "You've been beating yourself up, getting wound up in the past. But I've long forgiven you, for the _tiniest, winciest_ _little part_ for which you may have needed forgiving." Kai gently cupped Skylor's chin, raising her eyes to his. "I'm all good here. But you need to move on, or this is going to destroy you; the past is the past, but there is always the future."

She chuckled softly, her cheek resting lightly in his hand as she gazed glassily into his eyes. "When did you get so wise? You'll be giving Wu a run for his money."

"Well you know, I'm the whole package, looks, charm…you just gotta recognise perfection when you see it." He grinned, letting out a quick _hey!_ as she landed a quick punch to his arm. He took the opening and leaned forward, quickly closing the gap between them, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her upright alongside him, one hand lightly rubbing her back as the other brushed her hair away from her face.

"And I may have just pinched that line off of him anyway. But seriously, Sky," He breathed, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I had no idea you were struggling quite so much."

They stood still for a few moments, Skylor dropping her face into Kai's chest, his steady warmth filling her with comfort. He dropped his cheek onto the top of her head, eyes closed. Eventually she looked up slowly, the back of her hand caressing his cheek, the flood of emotions coursing through them both. "Neither did I."

"I should have realised just how bad you felt. After everything you've been through, with the oni and Chamille, with running the restaurant and training, I should have realised…"

She leaned into him harder, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck.

"I've been through worse. I should be able to handle it… Urgh, I've done so many questionable things in my life…"

Kai leaned back, a finger lifting her chin up, eyes lit up mischievously.

"Yeah? Well so has Jay, and we don't hold it against him!"

A ghost of a smile flittered across her lips. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"We've all got a past; between the team we've got so much baggage we could be mistaken for Ninjago air terminal 1! But no one holds anything against anyone here. We're a team, y'know? And you're a part of that team." He rubbed a thumb across her neck, closing his eyes as she leaned into him.

"But today you had something planned, even though I obviously don't deserve it, and I've messed that up, whatever it was." Her voice was soft, filled with regret as she mumbled into his shoulder. He was silent as she clung to him, shifting his weight awkwardly under her, and she lifted her head up, scrutinising his face as he looked away.

"It can wait." He finally answered, returning his gaze to her, smiling gently before resting his chin on her head. "And you've not messed anything up."

"You sure? You were so angry with me earlier at the restaurant…"

He planted a kiss firmly on the top of her head, squeezing her tightly in a bear hug. "I'm positive. We've got plenty of time for, for what I had planned."

She smirked darkly, her hands grabbing hold of his as she raised herself onto her tiptoes, her chest pressed against him as she stretched herself up on her toes, her breath whispering hotly into his ear.

"All the time in the realm for this?" She could feel him stiffen immediately, her breath against his ear like the urgent press of her lips. His pulse lurched as she pressed a kiss into his neck, slowly following it with another, taut energy singing through him.

"You know they say the best thing about having an argument is the making up afterwards?" Her wry tone pulled a breathy laugh from him as he raised his eyes, the electric lighting of the city surrounding the Bounty reflecting from his eyes.

"Did we have an argument?" his mouth was a warm breath from her own as he drolly questioned, hands pulling her waist into him tightly as his lips ghosted over hers.

"Yeah, we did earlier. I think that counts-" She barely got the words out before Kai swooped down, pressing a kiss onto her neck. She could feel herself rapidly turning into a writhing mess inside, her hands reaching and sliding under his shirt, fingers tracing the hardened lines of his abs.

An awkward throat clearing pulled the two apart abruptly, Jay's voice playfully ringing out from the door leading to the below deck sleeping quarters.

"Okay, don't mind me! Just passing through… but if you two don't cool it a little I'm gonna have to get Nya to hose you both down!"

Kai grinned, his fingers clasping hold of Skylor's loose work gear, bringing her back to him as he sent a not so polite gesture to Jay behind her back.

"Well, that's just fine. That's all the thanks I get for risking my life, checking you two weren't tearing, or burning, strips off of each other. But it's okay, I'll just carry on." The freckled ninja turned, mock huffing as he bounded down several steps at a time back down to the lower decks, calling ahead of him as he went, "It's all alright, Cole, it's just a bit like an episode of Love Island up there right now. I wouldn't go look, might burn your eyes…"

The two grinned into each mouths as the blue ninja's voice disappeared, Skylor bursting into laughter as Zane's metallic tones carried up from the deck below.

"What and where is this "Love Island" Jay?'

Skylor pulled back slightly, leaning against Kai's grip, the breeze ruffling her hair around them. "I want to show you something."

Kai, raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly. "It's really late, I don't think we ought to be going across the city right now to your apartment."

Skylor mock cuffed him, rolling her eyes. "No, I don't mean that." The eyebrow rose further, and she laughed as she broke away from his embrace. "Just wait, watch!"

With an easy, deft skip she hopped onto the Bounty's railing, hair billowing around her as she turned, eyes bright in the electrically lit up night.

"Sky? I don't-"

Kai stopped as she stepped off the edge, hair cascading behind her as she hurtled towards the ground.

"Skylor!"

Quick as a flash Kai leapt forward, knuckles white, expression intense as he gripped the railing, readying to launch straight after the Master of Amber. He immediately broke out into thankful laughter as she rose back up alongside him, her sparkling airjitzu tornado whipping between them, spikes blowing wildly as his ashen face coloured back up with relief.

"You've mastered it! You can do airjitzu now?! But FSM don't ever do that to me again, it's too tight here for dragons... I thought you'd jumped…"

She smiled, stepping lightly onto the railing beside him as she offering a hand down and pulling the fire elemental up alongside her, the two balancing on the railing like gymnasts on a beam.

"Sorry. But yeah, a couple of days ago! Lloyd helped me." Her face beamed with pride. "Come on! Race you?!" She pointed up, the little lights at the top of Borg Tower blinking lazily above them.

"Oh, you are so on!"

She launched upwards in a fast torrent of airjitzu, racing up to the blinking light at the top of Borg Tower. Kai whipped past her, allowing himself to fall back down gently as she spun around the spire, gracefully using it to push herself off and somersault back down to the surrounding rooftops at breakneck speed, using short bursts of orange peppered airjitzu to keep herself from crashing to the ground. Kai laughed, watching her with pride from the spire before giving chase, landing neatly on the rooftop adjacent to her. As soon as his feet touched down she ran, looking behind her and laughing freely as he gave chase, matching her speed as they ran and whirled across the tiles, shimmying over air conditioning units, vents and chimney pots and various other obstacles with ease as they hurtled across the tops. Skylor began sending quick bursts of water towards Kai when he looked to be close to outrunning her despite his laughing protests that that was cheating. The two just ran, laughing and jostling, using any opportunity to try and trip the other up as they sped across the ceiling of Ninjago city, the Bounty shortly a small speck in the distance.

Soon the two ninja were nearing the docks, quick bursts of airjitzu mixed with parkour bringing them up towards the music venue, Rock City. The large old structure was newly refurbished and not long reopened after having been destroyed by the Oni. Skylor landed on the roof of an adjacent building, hair reflecting the bright pink neon tubes which outlined the large illuminated guitar standing proudly on the roof top. She could feel the steady, muffled beat of whichever band was currently playing thudding dully up through the bricks and tiles she was stood upon. Alongside the guitar straddled building was another, slightly lower, its side edge lit by thousands of gently swaying strings of fairy lights which cascaded down to an abandoned flat roof a metre or so below. She smiled as she felt the air torrents of Kai's airjitzu as he landed alongside her, turning slightly to catch his eye before sprinting, vaulting straight off the building edge and landing on the platform, the strung lights parting slightly and swallowing her into their twinkling cocoon.

Kai wasn't long after her, the little white illuminations scattering as he skidded through, plummeting with a yelp straight into her, not expecting her to have stopped. The momentum sent them barrel rolling together under the lights, laughing as they tumbled. They finally came to a stop, Kai having manoeuvred himself under Skylor's more petite frame somehow, Skylor's hair cascading down around them both as she leant up on him, looking down into his smiling fairy lit eyes.

"I so won that. The Master of Amber remains victorious!"

"I didn't even know where we were racing to! And you cheated. Several times." Kai retorted, his hands reaching round her waist as she settled her weight down, thighs straddling him.

"You do know I could have just used the element of speed and absolutely trounced you? But I gave you a chance."

Kai grinned, rolling his eyes. "You still cheated."

She looked down, her breath hitching happily as she lightly traced the chiselled contours of his face with her fingers. A small groan of pleasure escaped him as she leaned down, his lips reaching and meeting with hers, responding as she pushed gently, the kiss slowly deepening.

Kai positively looked like he had passed onto the next realm as she sat back up, unable to stop herself chuckling at his hooded eyes, small peeks of amber swirls smouldering slowly within the brown as he watched her. Doors below them opened, the dull music becoming clear and spilling out with lively ferocity alongside some of the gig goers.

"Oh I love this band!" Skylor grinned, leaning up slightly as she strained to hear the music better. He smiled as he recognised the chords to "Burning Bridges", the crowd inside and outside Rock City singing along to the words, becoming louder as they reached the chorus.

_I want you to burn my bridges down, down._

_I said, I want you to burn my bridges down, down, down…_

The two ninja gazed at each other, Skylor happily obliging as Kai pulled her down to him again, smiling into the small kisses he planted on her as she murmured the lyrics against his lips, the crowd below becoming louder as the lead singer picked up his pace.

_Set me on fire_

_You set me, _

_Set me on fire, _

_You can burn my bridges down. _

Skylor smiled, her hands clasping the back of Kai's neck and running through his hair as she leaned into his small kisses, slowly lengthening them, building and deepening their intensity as the music surrounded them. Eventually she pulled away slightly, their breath warm between them as she leaned on her elbows, the weight of her thighs pressing down on Kai's hips.

"We should probably head back to the Bounty soon." Kai hummed, straining his neck up and planting a small kiss on Skylor's cheek. She reluctantly looked out, the next song the band were playing now already more than half way through with the happy crowd singing along once more.

Kai followed her gaze, the city's night lights shining and blinking, the fairy lights surrounding them in their own privately lit bubble. She leaned down, her nose squishing into his.

"It's really beautiful up here. Let's stay a little longer." Her voice was practically a purr, her eyes filled with the reflections of the twinkling lights, resembling stars. Her lips sought his as he murmured his agreement, the words broken in-between soft, slow kisses, the busy night world of Ninjago city slowly disappearing around them until for that moment they were the only things that existed.


	5. Revelations

**Warning - contains some sexual references (nothing explicit). **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Revelations**

The fire ninja groaned, his head resting on the kitchen tabletop whilst one arm slid the freshly emptied red coffee mug across the polished surface, his hand gripping the handle tightly.

Zane gave a low, amused snort before obligingly refilling the mug from the percolator, the strong, bitter aroma drifting around the small kitchen.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Lloyd hoisted himself up onto the table top next to Kai, his legs swinging as he chuckled and shouldered the elder ninja who obligingly groaned louder and swotted him away. "Looks like someone had a late night, hmmm? What time did you get in? Dude, you haven't even fastened your gi properly"

"Don't know." Kai lifted his head heavily, looking down at the mess that was his uwagi, the obi hanging loosely around his waist only half fastened. He sighed, pulling the black belt from around him and flopping it onto the table, taking a slow slurp of the coffee whilst gesturing with his free hand for the green ninja to get off the table and take a seat.

"Approximately 4.56. _Am_." Zane punctuated the am as he leaned over, depositing an overflowing plateful of hot, buttered toast in front of the now seated green ninja.

"Traitor." Kai stared down the nindroid as he pushed himself upright, grabbing a thick slice of the toast. Zane raised an eyebrow with a look that Kai could have sworn was a smirk. Lloyd paused, one hand holding onto the jam pot as he twisted to survey the yawning ninja.

"What in this realm were you up to until nearly 5 this morning!?"

"Well if you have to ask that, Lloyd," Jay entered the room with a loud snicker, avoiding Kai's lazy swipe as he unashamedly plucked the red ninja's slab of toast from his hand. "Then you clearly haven't noticed the currently snoozing Master of Amber who is presently tucked up in a certain fire ninja's bunk." The blue ninja grinned, dodging a too slow jab from the disgruntled red ninja as he made his way round to the opposite side of the table, leaning on it conspiratorially. Lloyd cocked his head, eyes wide as he pushed back in his seat and eyed the red ninja who had gone back to flopping his upper body on the table.

"You were out with Skylor until _5 this morning_?"

Kai groaned again, shooting Jay with The Smith Death Stare before turning back to Lloyd, attempting to grab another slice of toast from the swiftly diminishing pile.

"Not…quite." He muttered in between grateful mouthfuls of the toast.

"No, they returned to the Bounty at precisely 3.58am, but did not retire to Kai's bunk until 4.56am."

"Jeez Zane, we really need to talk about some privacy boundaries here…"

"What in all of Ninjago were you doing on the deck for an hour at that time?"

"Well. Lloyd…" Jay deftly side stepped, removing himself from range as Kai shot round on his stool to face him, eyes wide. "When a het up young fire ninja meets a beautiful amber ninja, they might decide to-"

"Quit it right there, Lightning-mouth!" crumbs flew out of the red ninja's mouth as he pointed a toast laden hand at Jay, Lloyd's face growing more perplexed by the second.

"I think what Jay means, Lloyd," the Master of Ice looked coolly between the red and blue ninja, his eyes settling on the confused green eyes of their youngest team member, "…is that Kai and Skylor were engaging in some intimate relations in between their return to the Bounty and retiring to Kai's bunk."

Within milliseconds Kai had spat his mouthful of coffee across the table, his face clashing with his gi as he coughed, heaving out Zane's name indignantly in-between gasping lungfuls of air and cries of we were not!

"Sure you were!" Jay stuck out his tongue before wrapping his arms around himself, lips pursed as he started to mock-make out, interjecting smooching noises between small gasps of _"ooh Skylor". _Lloyd shook his head, muttering "That's disgusting" whilst turning his back to Jay and concentrating upon heaping as much jam as he could onto his next slice of toast.

"So help me, Jay…" Kai launched a crust, crumbs bouncing as it landed neatly in the centre of the blue ninja's forehead. "Pack it in before_ I_ toast_ you_." Small smoke tendrils floated up from his curled fist.

"Try it, fire-boy."

"Not in the kitchen!" Zane slammed down a huge jug of orange juice on the table slightly harder than he had intended, juice swirling out as his piercing eyes appraised the two ninja who immediately stepped down with mumblings of _sorry Zane_. Kai turned back to his coffee whilst Jay moved back round the table, hopping onto the stool opposite as he blew the brooding red ninja a kiss. A huge yawn announced the arrival of the Master of Earth, Jay waving excitedly at Cole as he wandered in. The earth ninja paused, his eyes taking a double take as they rested on the Master of Fire.

"Wow, you look like death warmed up."

Kai groaned again, responding by shoving more toast into his mouth. Cole grinned as he took a steaming mug from Zane. "Have you had any sleep?"

"Apparently not." Lloyd muttered, shaking his head "Apparently too busy with Skylor…" The green ninja grimaced, busying himself with lathering more toast with enough jam to rot your teeth just looking at it.

"What, all night?"

_"__All night loooong!"_ Jay sing songed, ignoring the side glare and mutterings of _oh come on_ from Kai as he leaned conspiratorially into Cole's side. "An hour on the deck, you know. _Intimate relations…"_

Cole's eyebrows shot up, laughing. "Woah, dude! An hour! I'm impressed!" Kai flushed, pushing his stool back and standing.

"But you sure it was an hour, Jay?" Cole leaned over to the blue ninja, winking. " I mean, that's one heck of a lot of stamina, especially for our Kai here." Jay snorted, dropping his toast as he threw his head back with renewed laughter. Lloyd just furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head and not even noticing when Zane discreetly moved the jam pot out of his reach.

"If you guys have finished," Kai gulped down the last of the coffee, cheeks flushing and eyes burning as he slammed the cup down, ignoring the slight sleep deprivation-inflicted wooziness in his head, "I'm going to go and check if Ringo is okay."

He grabbed his belt, huffing and ignoring the low _ooohs_ emitting from said black and blue ninja as he quickly looped the black material around his waist, cussing lightly as his tired fingers fumbled the knot and the material slipped from his hands onto the wooden floor.

"Here. I've got it." Kai's heart treacherously skipped as the familiar fresh scent of orange blossoms mixed with patchouli and the various other spices in her favourite body lotion swathed his senses, his obi belt being deftly wound around his waist and knotted swiftly and with ease by long, slender fingers. Those fingers finished knotting the belt and interlaced with his own as she leant into his back, stretching her shorter frame up and planting a kiss on the side of his mouth before resting her chin on his shoulder, smiling wistfully as she directed her gaze to Zane.

"Was it really only an hour? Because it felt like so…much…longer." The red head looked pointedly at the other ninja in their various states of shock, surprise and awe, giving a small satisfied shrug to Kai before releasing his hands from her grip and sliding into his vacant seat, reaching for the jug of juice and pouring a glass deliberately.

Kai grinned, fingers adjusting the belt into place on his hips before leaning over and planting a small kiss on her cheek as she drank slowly, softly whispering "Thanks, but I'm not sure how much that helped our cause" as he straightened back up.

"Oh, I assumed you were all talking about our chat last night." She hummed softly, raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow up as her dark lashes fluttered, this time catching Jay's eye and holding it.

"I know we should have wrapped it up earlier, but he can go on for _hours_, you know, when you get him in the mood." The corners of her mouth broke out into a grin, Kai shaking his head but his eyes glinting with shared mischief as she looked from him back to Cole and Jay. "Literally hours about anything and everything, something and nothing." Jay's mouth fell open, for once nothing coming out of it as Cole cleared his throat, looking to the Master of Amber questioningly.

"You do mean… talking? Right?"

Skylor sat back, catching hold of Kai's uwagi sleeve as he pulled and smoothed it into place. "Whatever else do you think I could mean?" She widened her green eyes innocently, blinking as she looked towards the ninja, Zane turning and busying himself with the dishes whilst Jay and Cole flushed, Lloyd shaking his head despairingly.

"Errr nothing. Nothing else, just…just talking." Cole muttered as he brought his mug up to his mouth, taking a long gulp of his sweetened coffee.

Kai finished fussing with his belt and gi with amusement, gloved hands resting on Skylor's shoulders as she smiled up at him, lips meeting with his as he tenderly kissed her. "You are terrible." He muttered before turning for the doorway.

"I know. But wouldn't mind giving you some more talking to later on…"

Kai flushed before bursting into laughter as he retreated out of the kitchen towards the spare room where Ringo resided, Jay elbowing a stunned looking Cole whilst muttering under his breath _knew it!_

The cupboard-come-spare room were Ringo was residing was a few corridors away. Kai hummed to himself as he followed the narrow passages, yawning again as he turned into the last twisting, dimly lit stretch, nearly knocked Nya over as she came stumbling out from the opposite direction.

"Woah! Sorry sis'" Kai shot her a lop-sided smile, his arm steadying her back upright. The smile immediately dropped as he took in her pale face.

"Hey, you okay?" Nya took a small breath and looked up, lightly punching him on the arm.

"I'm fine, doofus, just nearly getting knocked over by my hulk of a brother startled me."

Kai paused, resting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. "I know you better than that." His voice was soft, filled with concern and she returned the gaze gratefully.

"I'm okay, Kai. Just feeling a little rough this morning but no biggie. Unlike you, by the look of it."

He groaned, dry washing his face with his palm. "Not you as well."

"You look like you've been burning the candle at both ends."

"Yeah, yeah. Me and Sky stayed up a bit later than we intended. You know how it is."

Her eyes lifted as she grinned at him. "Oh, do I?" Kai blew his cheeks out, looking away from her.

"Oh come on, Kai. I'm ribbing you. I'm glad you've sorted things out with her." She shouldered him gently. "And you're sooooo annoying when you're being a sap!"

"Hey!" he shouldered her back, laughing. "Am not!"

"You so are, then you get all broody and pouty, like," she pursed her lips, pulling her features into a pout, eyes narrowed and scowling. Kai laughed loudly, pushing her shoulder lightly.

"Stop it! I do not look like that!"

"You so do." Nya drew her eyebrows in tighter, deepening her voice. "'Watch out everyone, my name's Kai and I'm a broody, pouty fire ninja, especially when I've had no sleep.'"

"Hey! Stop it! I don't sound, or look, like that!"

"Why? You gonna get pouty, bro'?" Nya batted her eyelids before pulling her best scowling pout face, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and twisting them with her spare hairbands to make large, over exaggerated and flopping uncontrollably mock-spikes. Kai creased with laughter, pointing at her.

"You look like dad!"

"Huh, well he looks like you. Or the other way around? Whatever." She stuck her tongue out, hair flopping about her face as the mock-spikes collapsed.

"What is going on out here?" A sleepy voice made them both turn, Nya quickly pulling the bands back out of her hair.

"Urgh, sorry Ringo. Did we wake you up?"

Ringo yawned, smiling lightly. "Yeah but that's okay. You two are quite the entertainment."

"That's Kai for you, full of entertainment." Kai yawned, eyes merrily reprimanding his little sister.

"Although it looks like you should be going back to bed." Ringo shuffled up the corridor, jabbing the fire ninja in the chest. He held his hands up, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I got very little, if any, sleep. And _yes_ I was up with Sky. For hours, when _yes _we should have been asleep. There, shall we go get you some breakfast now?"

Ringo grinned, flattening her hand on Kai's chest and shaking her head.

"You're tetchy this morning. Thank you for filling me in, oh tetchy one, although there may have been more detail in there than I needed. Yes to breakfast though! Lead the way, stud!"

Kai shook his head as Nya and Ringo fell into laughter, turning and gesturing the way. Ringo paused as she passed him, hazel eyes meeting his, questioning. He gave a subtle shake, whispering _not yet_ under his breath. Ringo smiled, murmuring "Glad you got things sorted out though." as she passed him, making her way to towards the loud, raucous laughter emanating from what she assumed was the direction of the Bounty's kitchen.

* * *

Several rounds of toast later and after far too much coffee having been consumed for Zane's liking, the ninja fell out of the kitchen into the Bounty's small dojo, Lloyd reminding them that his uncle would be back at some point in the late morning or early afternoon and he would not be happy if he caught them not practicing.

Ringo smiled from where she stood barefooted on the tatami mats, eyeing the various shining contraptions and armoury Cole and Kai were pulling out from the weapons cabinet and passing out, laughing gently as Kai tossed Jay his nunchucks unexpectedly, the blue ninja reacting quickly with a _hey!_ and jumping up with a butterfly twist to both avoid and catch the heavy, chained weapon.

Lloyd came and stood alongside her, pulling on his fingerless gloves as he watched the growing melee.

"Where is your uncle, Wu, coming from? Has he been out researching again?"

Lloyd nodded, catching his gleaming sword as Cole tossed it out to him with a quick _heads up_!, holding it up and eyeing the light catching the sharp, deadly blade. "Yeah, something about researching into some old Ignaican history."

Kai looked up from where he was running one of his katanas over a whetstone. "I didn't know he was looking into Ignacia. What's he trying to find out?"

"Beats me, he didn't tell me."

"Oh! Maybe he's looking into my uncle for me." Ringo bounced on her heels, face flushing with excitement. "I hope he's found something out."

Kai turned to look at her, the hand with the katana continuing to run it over the whetstone with ease. "Your uncle?"

"Yeah, did he not tell you? My uncle who disappeared a few years back. He must have told you about it. He's Dr Saunders, he worked at the museum. I bet you guys have met him. Wu said he would help me look into his disappearance…"

Ringo's voice trailed off as Kai dropped the katana, the sword clattering loudly on the floor, Cole looking up from where he stood adjusting settings on one of the training dummies, his face unreadable. Nya and Jay whirled from where they were sparring, shock on their faces as they looked at the student who nervously pushed her thick curls back behind her ear.

"Uh, what is it?"

Lloyd turned to face her directly, his eyes illuminating his features eerily. "Your uncle is who now?"

"Umm, my uncle is Dr Saunders, who worked at the museum…"

Zane placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, nodding to the gathering ninja. "I think it would be wise for us to sit and talk this over."

Ringo blinked, eyes looking for reassurance from Kai but being met with a look of utter confusion instead. "Uh, yeah. I guess…"

"Discussions like this are always best in a kitchen. Come on, let's go back up to there." Skylor pushed the door across, gesturing to the others. Lloyd nodded slowly, his bright eyes sweeping the team before leading them out, Skylor giving Ringo a small smile of reassurance before nodding the student out and up the stairs before her, behind Cole. Kai brought up the rear, sliding the dojo doors shut slowly. Skylor caught his arm, seeking his attention.

"You okay?"

Kai shook his head, confusion making way for anger across his features. "This could mean-"

Skylor held a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Wait, until we hear the full story."

Kai nodded, chest heaving with a deep breath before he turned back to her, his eyes flashing. "This could mean so much," he paused, amber spiking in his eyes. "And Wu knew!"


	6. Reveal

_**I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, and this is fairly short but it felt right to cut the chapter here. Next update should not be as long!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reveal**

Ringo sat herself down on the stool Pixal had pulled out for her, nodding thanks to Zane as he pushed over a fresh mug of something hot to her. She looked around wide eyed and blinking as the team silently gathered, pulling and scraping themselves onto the various stools and chairs around the lengthy wooden table, accepting brightly coloured mugs filled with the steaming tea from the nindroid.

All of them except Kai, who stood, leaning back on the fridge, arms folded, brows knitted as he stared up into the galley kitchen's panelled ceiling. Ringo looked up, trying without success to catch the still ninja's eye.

Lloyd leaned forward, his gloved thumb kneading his mug handle. "We need to know a bit more about your… family history." His green eyes glimmered apologetically, mouth turned up in a gentle half smile. Ringo released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, looking around at the assembled team.

"Ummm, okay. You want to know about my uncle?"

"You said your uncle was James." Kai's head slowly turned to survey her. "James and Karin, who live by the lake at Ignacia's edge." One eyebrow rose as he pushed himself off the fridge slightly.

"I… they are!" Ringo's cry turned more bewildered as Kai finally might her eye, his dark expression confusing her more.

Nya leaned back, sending an elbow jabbing into her brother's side behind her. "You can have more than one uncle you know, Kai."

"Thanks for the genealogy lesson, Ny'." Kai unfolded his arms, grabbing the nearest sheet of paper that happened to be a bill stuck to the fridge with a little green ninja magnet, the speech bubble coming off of it filled with the slogan "Saving the City". He flipped the paper over onto the table, pushing it forward to the student, quickly twisting himself round and yanking open a kitchen drawer, muttering under his breath as he rummaged, more magnets, random screws, buttons and other paraphernalia spilling out.

"What do you want me to do with-" She paused as Kai let out a triumphant _a ha!_, pizza and other takeout menus flying out alongside the pen he pulled out and tossed over to her.

"Write down your family tree." He paused, his eyes softening slightly as she looked up at him, the confusion welling in her eyes. "Please." She nodded, taking up the pen and scribbling quickly in the corner of the sheet to get the ink flowing. They all leaned in as she started to write her name in her flowing, slanted script, drawing a box around it and stabbing at it with the pen nib.

"Ok, so here's me. My parents are Megan and Sota," she added them to the sheet above her name. "…and I'm an only child." Her eyes flicked up briefly, seeking only Kai's who nodded, his features set in concentration. She drew a line from her mother's name, her neat cursive scribing the name of another.

"Megan is the sister of my uncle James, who you both know." She gestured the pen at Nya and Kai then quickly added on James' wife's name, Karin.

"Karin is my aunt." Ringo drew another line coming up from her aunt's name, arching out to the left. "She has an older brother, who is my _other_ uncle, Dr Saunders. So I have two uncles." Ringo sat back, her eyes flicking from the sheet in front of her to Kai.

Jay rubbed at his neck. "Well...technically, three."

Zane placed his mug back down, appraising the blue ninja. "Technically, Jay, only one. They are not Ringo's uncles. There is no blood link there."

"What?" Ringo placed the pen down, her arms folding defensively. "I beg to differ! Blood or not he is my family! And who do you mean by 'they'?"

Zane's eyes floated back to Ringo's, softening. "I apologise Ringo, I did not mean any offence."

She shrugged, pushing her glasses back up. "None taken, although he is blood to me. He was always around when I was growing up; he was really fun. Quirky, eccentric… my fun uncle…and I'm getting really worried about him." She looked around at the awkwardly shifting team, her wistful eyes hardening as she folded her arms.

"Right, you lot need to spill. What's going on? Do you know where he is?"

Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at Kai, Ringo's turning to him a split second after. He blinked from his refuge against the fridge, mouth dropping open. "Who, me? You're going to leave this one to me?" He looked around the group, groaning as he was met with shrugs and averted eyes. "Seriously? Urgh." Running a hand through his hair, Kai shook his head, frowning before tipping a yelping Lloyd from his chair and throwing himself down into it.

"Okay, where to start…" He tapped his chin, sighing as he looked back at his friend. "So…what do you know about the Time Twins?" Ringo, sitting opposite the red ninja, cocked her head slightly, her feet jigging nervously under the table.

"The two who you guys banished? The elemental masters of time?"

Kai nodded slowly, a hand carding through his hair. "Well, not quite banished. Or by us..." Ringo narrowed her eyes, looking beyond him as she racked her brain.

"They were bad; they were in control of those snake warrior thingys but you guys fought them and averted some crisis or other and got rid of the snakes. That's about it."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Talk about the long and short of it…" he muttered as he looked around the room. It seemed like an age before Kai spoke again, his voice soft as he grabbed Ringo's hand in his.

"Yeah. That kind of summarises it… But I'm guessing you don't know their names? The masters of time I mean."

"Uh, no… Kai…? What exactly are you getting at…?" He responded by gripping her hand a little tighter taking a breath.

"Their names were, are, Krux and Acronix. But you know Krux by a different name, his alias-"

"No." She ripped her hand from Kai's, her stool knocking abruptly to the floor as she stood. "No. I don't want to hear this."

Kai pushed on, his eyes locking with Ringo's, heavy with regret as he looked at the raw agony spilling into hers.

"Krux was Dr Saunders."

"No. No... you're wrong."

"I'm sorry Ringo…" Kai looked down at his hands, heavy on the table where Ringo dropped them. Nya rose, quickly scooting and picking up where Kai had left off.

"Oh sweetie, Dr Saunders was not… who any of us thought." The water elemental stroked her hands down Ringo's arms, the student looking at her with wide, aghast eyes. "No, I don't believe you. He couldn't be."

Zane tapped into his arm control pad, projecting two images, one of Dr Saunders, one of a painting of Krux which Ringo vaguely recognised from somewhere but couldn't place, above them all. He gently tapped on the panel, the two flickering images twisting and merging together as one, the key features of the two undeniably matching together. "I am sorry Ringo, but they are one and the same."

Ringo collapsed back down on her stool, her eyebrows pinching. "But he, he was an elemental master? And he had a twin?" She looked around, bracing her elbows onto the tabletop, head in her hands as she wailed, "And they were evil?" She threw her head down, heavy coils and spirals of her hair cascading around her, fists working.

The next murmur from under the wild head of curls was barely audible but it resounded around the room clearly, each of the ninja looking to each other.

"So what does that make me?"


	7. Carry On

_**Chapter 7: Carry On**_

* * *

"It makes you as special and as unique as before these revelations came to pass, Ringo. Nothing more and nothing less."

They all turned to the door, various cries of "Sensei!" greeting their master who stood in the doorway alongside Misako, surveying the scene before him.

"I see that Ringo's heritage has become apparent."

"How could you not tell us?!" Kai punctuated his outburst as he stood bolt upright, turning to face his sensei with furious confusion. "This could have…" The fire elemental groaned, losing his words, fists curling and uncurling as his thoughts whirled. "This could have so much meaning. And consequence." He hung his head slightly, biting his lip as he turned away, a hand rubbing at his forehead as his eyebrows pinched.

Wu strode to the fire master, his hand grasping his student's. "And that is the precise reason why I chose to not tell you immediately, Kai, Nya, until we had more understanding of the facts of the matter."

Ringo lifted her head, glasses sliding onto the table alongside her as she rubbed at her eyes before resting her head in her hands. Her voice was low and shaky as she spoke.

"Why did you not just tell me? When I first mentioned my… uncle to you." She lifted her head, eyes lighting fiercely as they rested upon Wu.

"For that, I must apologise. I wanted to ascertain more facts before revealing the true legacy of your family before you."

Ringo's mouth dropped, whilst Nya looked to Kai sharply.

"Sensei, do Karin and James have involvement in this too?" Nya's voice was low and a far throw from steady. Kai frowned, sinking back down into his stolen seat as Skylor leaned across and took his hand, concern flooding her face.

The tremble in Kai's voice sent chills cascading throughout the room as he quietly spoke.

"Nya... You don't think they were…put there? In the village? To...to…"

Hush blew around the team as Nya looked up, both sets of siblings' eyes blinking hard as they met and searched each other.

"To watch us… I – I don't know."

Misako stepped into the centre of the room, stopping beside Ringo where she took the girl's shoulders in an open embrace. "It looks as though that may have been the case, yes. After Krux took Ray and Maya-"

"He did what?!" Dark curls flew up as Ringo whirled in her seat. Misako patted the student's shoulders sympathetically.

"I will fill you in completely, Ringo, I promise. But not long after Krux took Kai and Nya's parents away from Ignacia, James and Karin moved into the village. This in itself arouses suspicion."

Ringo stood, her eyes flooding with tears as she looked to the two siblings who were gazing at each other in shock. "I, I'm so sorry… I don't know what to say!" In a whirl of curls she pushed past the gathering, rushing out of the door and onto the Bounty deck.

Misako straightened, her eyes welling with empathy. "I will go after her." She looked over at the two Smith siblings, squeezing Nya's shoulder as she exited the cramped kitchen.

Nya looked up, seeing only her brother in the crowded room. "I feel sick."

"You and me both." Kai muttered darkly, dry washing his face with his hand, eyes haunted.

"No, I really do feel sick." The ninja parted hurriedly as Nya rose, a hand clamped over her mouth as she hastily exited for the bathroom, Jay quickly following at her heels.

Skylor looked at Kai's ashen face, sliding over to the vacant seat next to him, her hands resting on his, squeezing lightly.

Cole stood up, his hand hoovering over his tea filled mug on the table with deliberation as he looked around at the rest of the team. "I guess we've got ourselves a bit of a mess to sort, huh?"

Kai looked up, blinking. "You can say that again." he muttered, breathing deeply and focusing upon the calm of Skylor's thumbs rubbing small circles on his hands steadily.

Lloyd motioned to his uncle, the rest of the team moving automatically closer together again.

"Sensei, I think we should got to Ignacia and check out this James and Karin properly."

Wu nodded, casting his gaze around the remnants of the team.

"Yes, but I feel it wise to approach this with caution. We do not know the full extent to their involvement, or how Ringo's powers fit into all of this. But yes, I think you should visit Ray and Maya and find out what you can. The whole team may, however, be little conspicuous."

"No, we go together; whenever we split there's trouble."

"Then maybe some of you should be there but not visible, so as not to arouse suspicion."

Lloyd nodded, looking to the team. "Okay, then Zane, myself and Pix, we can go in stealth. The rest of you, it could be a family visit?"

Kai could feel Lloyd's eyes boring into him, his gaze relentless. He looked up, nodding slowly, amber meeting with green. The tiredness reared itself within the fire elemental once more, the heavy pounding vibrating through his head, rising and coursing through him with a burning bile which he swallowed back down with a small grimace. Lloyd looked around at the team, seeing faces holding a mixture of tense readiness and anxiety. Cole swallowed the last of his tea, stretching and placing the mug in the sink as he straightened his gi, sculpted muscles rippling as he brushed the black and orange sleeveless kimono down and adjusted his belt, relaxed but tense; ready for anything. Zane and Pix moved closer to each other, their extraordinarily bright eyes awaiting instructions whilst Skylor, her face pinched with concern as her eyes flicked between her boyfriend (lover, partner?) and her newly accepted sensei. Lloyd's heart panged slightly, his heart aching as he witnessed the unspoken tenderness as she placed a steadying hand on the now rising red ninja, but he soon pushed that thought back, swallowing and ramming it back down into his own depths alongside all those other painful memories filed neatly under the trials and tribulations of the mighty green ninja… Lloyd looked up sharply, slamming that particular mental filing cabinet shut.

"Okay, gather your stuff. We will aim to be on the road in two hours. Cole, could you let Nya and Jay know?"

Cole nodded, a bright "right-o!" ringing out over his shoulder as he exited, Zane and Pix not far behind him as they agreed to get the vehicles ready. Wu busied himself gathering everything that he and Misako had researched to take with them, sweeping out of the room with that effortless charisma and grace the Garmadons appeared to all embrace. Lloyd looked to Kai, sympathy surging through him although he knew Kai would not take to that too well, especially in an already exhausted state.

"Y'kay dude?"

Kai nodded, face hitching into a small smile but eyes screaming a different story. Lloyd blinked, wondering if his older brother had any idea how expressive his eyes were, the mesmerising amber swirling within the deep brown, betraying the fire elementals raw emotions. Kai's misery pulled at Lloyd, and the blond bit his lip, watching the red ninja slap on his mask of indifference but eyes still smouldering.

"I'm okay. Promise." Kai shrugged as he slowly sauntered to the doorway, stopping as he came alongside the green ninja. "Just got a bit to get my head round, y'know?"

Lloyd nodded, breaking out into a grin as he slapped his brother's arm, taking the risk to lighten the mood. "Yeah, well I guess thinking is always going to be hard going for your little brain..."

"Hey!" Kai's wistful smile had Lloyd cracking out, his face beaming as he snorted with laughter, bright green eyes widening before he broke into hysterics at the sound, snorting some more. Kai shook his head, chuckling.

"Dude! That's not dignified! Man, what we gonna do with you?"

"I dunno?! You gonna take me on and try and teach me some more?"

Kai twisted, small sparks lighting up within the brown and amber swirling pools as he surveyed his younger brother.

"You're on Green Machine. Let's get this stinking mess sorted and then we'll get you sorted" Kai paused, eyes sparking as he puffed his chest out. "You came to the right ninja for help, you know."

Lloyd grinned, elbowing Kai in the side playfully. "Of course." They walked out onto the deck, Skylor watching the two, amusement playing across her face.

"But I'm not spiking my hair."

"Huh, you know it would suit you."

"Nope. Not happening."

Kai reached out, grabbing a fistful of blond, straggly locks and pulling them up, twisting the strands up. Lloyd laughed, batting him away.

"Nope! Not happening!"

"Aww come on, at least give it a try."

"Nope, nope and…. Nope!" Lloyd danced away, grinning merrily, wagging a finger. "Two hours!"

The smile faltered slightly on Kai's face as he nodded, jumping slightly as Skylor reached him and leaned her head onto the red clad shoulder, her hair swinging down around her. Smiling, Lloyd turned and walked away, back into the depths of the Bounty after Wu with a slight stiffness in his step. The scent of Skylor's hair filled his senses as Kai closed his eyes, steeling and swallowing the confusion tainted despair within. Soft voices carried over and he opened his eyes, seeking and finding the shapes of Misako and Ringo sitting together at the stern of the ship. Skylor twisted her arm around his, her fingers interlacing with his, thumb rubbing his gently.

"I need to go and speak with her."

She nodded, silently stretching up and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll get your things together; you do what you need to."

He smiled gratefully as the master of amber let go of him, making her way back below deck to the shared sleeping quarters. Trepidation filled each step as he made his way over to the two women, neither of them looking up as he came and perched on one of the crates stacked alongside the one Ringo was sat on as she slouched onto the railing, looking over it and out at the spellbinding city below which was crazy in its usual morning hustle and bustle of overflowing life.

Eventually Misako stood, nodding silent affirmation to Kai as she silently moved away. Ringo's hair swayed in the gentle breeze the curls twisting and bouncing lightly.

"Misako filled me in." Her voice was calm, steady. Filled with unspoken grief.

Kai nodded, more to himself than to her, exhaling deeply.

"Everything?"

"A brief history of the elemental masters and the Serpentine War. How my- the twins, betrayed everyone and how they were banished. What Krux did to your parents…"

Kai winced, tilting his head away, eyes focussing on watching the commuters below them.

Ringo leaned over, following his gaze. "I'm so sorry."

His head snapped round to the dejected student, frowning. "You've done nothing to apologise for."

She looked up slowly, averting her eyes from his. "But I feel… guilty. I should have known. How could I have not known? What am I? Evil like him?" She laughed, the sound curt and cutting through the atmosphere. "Like _them!_"

"No. No way. You're nothing like them, trust me. And _their _legacy is not _yours_."

She looked him directly in the eye, pupils blown. "But what if their power is what I have? Surely that is corrupt?"

"Oh Ringo." Kai sighed, twisting himself round on the crate to face her, grabbing both of her hands. "Your power is not theirs. I don't know what it is but it's definitely different. And even if it was the same, you are the one who chooses how to use that power. The power does not define you." He grinned, squeezing her hands in his. "I remember a certain person helping me to remember that…"

She shook her head, a fleeting smile curling at the edges of her lips.

"So come on, elemental master of who-knows- what, hold your head high and come help us work out what your uncle and aunt have been up to in Ignacia all this time. Something tells me we may find out a bit more about this power of yours at the same time." He jumped off the crate, pulling her up with him, sighing as she accepted his embrace.

"You'll be with me?"

"All of us will. Every step of the way."

Squeezing her eyes tight, she burrowed her head into his shoulder, silently thanking this brash, larger than life character who had been an unreal stranger to her not so long ago. She pulled one hand free, watching it sadly as she opened and closed her fist behind him, willing the strange light of her power to flow through her out of the long fingertips, as she had so many times before with equal lack of success. She balled her fist back up, sighing deeply.

"Thanks Kai."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"It's not like you've never spent all night up playing video games, Jay! Or until the small hours stuffing your face with candy." Kai looked pointedly at Lloyd, who raised his eyes innocently, gesturing a _who, me?_ with his hands.

"Yeah, but only one of us has stayed up all night in the name of luuurve!" Cole, grinned, blowing a kiss at the skulking brunette. Jay laughed, folding his arms and staring his brother down as he leant back on the open drivers car door.

"So nope, lover boy, you're not driving. Come on, hand over the keys." Jay gestured with his hands, pointing to the fire ninja's pockets as Cole staggered past them with overflowing arms of bags, laughing as he made his way to the little green VW Beetle which Lloyd had acquired.

Said ninja's voice rang out from the driver's seat of the bug where he was beginning to coax the old engine into spluttering life. "No way you should be driving on so little sleep, dude. Get some sleep on the back seat."

Kai harumpfed loudly, his nostrils flaring with annoyance as he reached into his pocket, the bunch of keys for his car (technically Ray's but his dad had given up trying to get the vehicle back a long while ago) jangling loudly as he tossed them over to the chuckling lightning ninja, both of them jumping as the bug backfired. Kai shook his head.

"Why on this realm did you insist on buying that rust bucket…"

"Hey! You leave Bertie alone!" Lloyd shook a mock fist through his window, gunning the accelerator for effect. Kai laughed as the little car coughed and popped, its engine complaining but stubbornly refusing to give in. Much like its owner, Kai thought.

"Hey Ringo, you sure you want to take your chances in that thing? It'll probably break down before you leave the mountain range here." The student looked up from where she was forcing her bag into the trunk alongside Cole's, her hair floating around her. The edges of her lips pulled up, but the light from the smile took a second too long to reach her eyes to be convincing.

"What and play gooseberry to you and Skylor on the backseat of your car? Or even worse, have to listen to you snoring?" She shook her head, hands on her hips. "No thank you! I'll take my chances in the bug."

Lloyd's grin widened whilst Cole chuckled as he swung himself into the passenger seat next to him. Zane and Pix appeared from the temple doors, Wu not far behind them. Zane turned to Pix and embraced her warmly, stepping back as he spoke with her gently, saying goodbye with murmured words and gentle touch before taking his seat alongside Ringo in the back of the bug. He looked around, eyes calculating.

"This vehicle is not efficient-"

"Hey!"

"- but I ascertain that probability falls in favour of it getting us to Ignacio, Kai."

"Ha!" Lloyd folded his arms, smirking at the fire ninja.

"Yeah but he didn't say _when_ you would get there…" Lloyd stuck his tongue out in response whilst Kai flipped him a quick finger, smirking as he slammed the boot of his car down.

The blond turned and surveyed his passengers in the little green bug, huddled together. He gunned the engine again. "We ready?"

"Yeah I guess you need a head start." Kai waved them off as he clambered into the back seat, slamming the door behind him and buckling up. "Aww jeez Jay, did you have to move the seat that far forward? I'm never gonna get it and the mirrors back in the right place!"

"I need to be able to reach the pedals you know!"

Kai rolled his eyes, laughing a breathy "no comment". Nya leaned out of her window, taking a bag of small scrolls and texts from Wu.

"Remember, do not reveal to Karin or James that you know of any of this or the opportunity to discover more of Ringo's true heritage may be lost."

Nya nodded, pushing the bag into the footwell. "We will be careful, sensei."

Jay turned to the back seat, eyeing the already half asleep Skylor and Kai who looked to be getting equally heavy eyed. "We all ready?"

Kai yawned, rubbing at his eyes. "Yep, just drive her carefully, Jay. She's quite powerful."

Jay snorted, turning the ignition and bringing the engine into purring life. "I'm used to handling powerful women." He shoved a hand out of his window, waving to Wu as they pulled out behind the rattling green bug, tyres crunching and churning up dust from the mountainside tracks as they chased the rising spring sun.

* * *

Jay turned his head slightly, eyes dropping to the quiet raven haired ninja sat alongside him in the front passenger seat, staring at the rushing scenery out the car window. She shifted slightly as she felt his gaze, turning to the blue ninja.

"Eyes on the road, Sparky." Her tone was jovial but the heavy undercurrent screamed through. Jay looked back at the road, jaw working lightly. She had been quiet for the whole journey so far, not even partaking in the habitual Kai baiting as the two brothers had jostled over the control of which music they would have blaring out. Jay did wonder how Skylor had managed to fall asleep so quickly with all the racket and bouncing around on the back seat from the brooding fire ninja, but fall asleep she had, and within the first half an hour of the fairly extensive road trip... Jay's eyes flicked into the rear view mirror, grinning as he caught sight of the red and orange clad torsos draped across each other on the backseat. Kai's mouth had dropped open, one arm thrown back behind him with spikes drooping across his chiselled features as he softly snored, the other arm thrown across Skylor's shoulders. The redhead looked more comfortable than her other half, her hair gently moving with the rise and fall of Kai's chest against which she was laid.

Nya looked back, intrigued by what had caught Jay's eye, grinning as she took out her phone and captured another perfect future blackmail tool, but the smile was shortlived.

"You okay, Nya?"

Rita Ora sang out over the speakers, something about walking through deepest water. Nya's brain barley registered the lyrics to Carry On amongst the hazy fog in her head.

"Hey? Nya?" She jumped lightly as Jay's hand touched hers with concern. Her head snapped round to him, slightly too quickly, the smile slightly too hasty as she nodded her head for him.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Jay gave a brief nod, only partially satiated with her answer. "I'm not surprised."

She looked over at him fully now, eyebrows rising.

"I mean, isn't it about now that they say it really starts to kick i-"

"Shhh!" Jay stopped, eyes widening as Nya's gloved hand clamped across his mouth. The blue orbs blinked from the road to her and back as he drove, the barren landscape flashing past them in the windows.

"Meyahh twayay 'leap!" His eyebrows shot up pleading. Sighing, she took her had away, shaking her head as she turned to look at the slumbering pair on the back seat again.

"They're asleep Nya." On cue Kai grunted softly, turning his head and mumbling something incoherent before resuming his rhythmic snoring.

"I know, I know. I just… talking about it makes it so much more, real." She scratched her head, as she watched Kai through the car mirrors for a few more beats. The beam which took hold of her was real, lighting up every inch of her features as she looked as the positively bouncing lightning ninja as he gripped the steering wheel, squirming in his seat.

"Are you not excited? I mean, it's going to be awesome! Well it already is awesome, and-" he stopped, looking at his smiling wife. "-you're awesome." He leaned over, eyes forward, not leaving the road as he planted a small side kiss on her cheek. "Love you."

Nya smiled, resting her hand on his leg as he drove. "I love you too. But, I don't know how this is going to go down with the others… How it's going to change things…"

"They will be fine. And it will be a good change." Jay interjected, pupils dilating as he sat himself more upright, turning to look her straight in the eyes, reading her thoughts. "And you know Kai will be fine too. He'll be beside himself."

"He will go into protective overdrive."

"That might not be a bad thing."

She groaned, throwing her head back against her headrest. "Not this again. I am fine for missions-"

"I know! I know!" Jay raised his hands on the steering wheel in surrender. "But having someone else looking out for you whilst you're… it might not be a bad thing. That's all! Especially now all this with Ringo and the time twins has kicked off."

Nya closed her eyes, swallowing. Jay sighed, grimacing as he looked over at her paling face.

"You ok?"

She nodded, squeezing his thigh reassuringly as she took a deep, steadying breath, grabbing her water and unscrewing the top. "It should pass." She concentrated on the song lyrics, the steady beat washing over her as she sipped the cool liquid, her mind working ten to the dozen, thoughts whirling around in her head at nauseating speed.

She looked back at her sleeping brother again, Skylor curled up against him, unable to shake off the haunting feeling.

Everything was going to change in Ignacia, and not all for the better.


	8. Jelly Bean

**_I absolutely promise you all that I am still writing this story, I'm just finding balancing my work, life and writing difficult at the moment. But I will not fail to finish this story, it just may take a little longer than I would like to update... _**

**_As always, thank you so much for reviews, they always lift me so much. Hope you enjoy the next instalment!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Jelly Bean**

A pleasant warmth flooded her senses as Skylor sluggishly awoke, blinking her eyes slowly then clamping them shut quickly with a gasp as the soft, warm light turned into a blinding flash as she opened them too quick. The red head propped herself up slightly, straining against the seat belt and the dead weight of Kai's arm drooped across her. His arm fell back as she sat up, bouncing against her thigh unceremoniously as he muttered and shifted, curling back into himself in the corner of the car's backseat, still blissfully oblivious to the woken world around him.

Grinning and forcing herself to rip her eyes away from the slumbering ninja, she looked around her, eyes beholding the view out of the car window to try and get her bearings. Rocky outcrops and occasional, barely leaved trees raced by, their shadows stunted from the high up sun in the clear springtime sky; on cue her belly gave a low, conspiratorial growl, offering its confirmation that it must indeed be midday. Yawning quietly, she watched the trees fly by for a few moments, basking in the warm sunlight whilst listening to the hushed murmurings of the couple in the front of the car who were obviously trying to not awaken the slumbering pair in the back of the car. She watched as they shared a bag of jelly beans, Nya cradling the bag like a sacred possession, only allowing Jay one or two after a lot of gentle, whispered persuasion. Skylor smiled, not realising how much Kai's sister liked the small bean shaped candies before.

Kai's soft snores stole her attention from the landscape racing by with a smile as the creased red gi clad body shifted, the uwagi falling open slightly and revealing a snatch of toned abs under the tight gold hued top he was wearing underneath. Her cheeks flushed as she chewed her lip, unashamedly taking the opportunity to pause and drink in her study uninterrupted. Green eyes traversed the jagged scar running through his brow, leading to thick, oh ridiculously thick, dark eyelashes which enclosed the most fascinating pair of eyes she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Her breath hitched as she closed her own, feeling the intensity of his warm brown irises as though they were open and drinking her in, her own inner eye clearly seeing, no _feeling_ the elemental amber swirls flickering and dancing through the depths of his pupils. Skylor exhaled deliberately as she reopened her eyes, cheeks colouring even more as she looked straight at the slumbering ninja, her hand rubbing her arm nervously as his light snores continued.

Smiling, she leaned over slightly, taking in the angles of his jaw which were peppered with the flittering shadows of stubble. She was momentarily torn between the urge to stroke a hand across that ruggedness, feeling the short hairs catching across her fingertips, and the small joy of just watching him sleep, peacefully for once. Her hand reached up, hovering as she deliberated, watching. With a shiver she pressed it back down quickly into her lap, flushing and biting her lip like a lovestruck teenager. Oh, who was she kidding? She was barely out of her teen years anyway! And what was that saying, you're only as old as you feel?

Excitement, caught in the moment, she didn't really care now, she stretched up and placed a light but purposeful kiss on his lips, eyes sparkling as he stirred slightly. A hand heavy with sleep reached up, strong fingers finding her and cumbersomely pulling at her waist, beckoning her back to him with a slightness of touch. His lips automatically responded to hers as she leaned back in to meet them with her own, the stubble catching and prickling against her soft skin. Kai exhaled softly, a low, throaty groan escaping him as his eyes fluttered opened momentarily and met warmly with hers before sleepily blinking them closed again, his hand dropping back down and reclaiming it's cradle against her thigh as sleep reclaimed its hold.

"Oh no. No way and nope, master of lazy, it's time to wake up." With renewed vigour, Skylor twisted herself round to face the sleeping red figure fully, seat belt straining as she planted a showering of kisses on the corner of his mouth followed with a gentle onslaught against his cheeks, the stubble scratching against her and sending small electrical shivers jolting through her. His low murmur of appreciation spurred her on, lips tracing the angles of his cheekbones gently, eyes opening a crack as he turned his head, lips seeking and finding hers, the warmth from him flooding into her with the connection.

She angled her head upwards as she pushed herself up against him further, hands momentarily tangled in the straining seatbelt as she slid them across, fingers seeking refuge under the folds of the red gi which contained that tight torso. The light fabric parted for her as she slid her hands under the robes, fingers finding that taut, warm flesh.

"On the Master's grave, your hands are damn freezing!" Kai jerked up and back, reflexes pushing him into the corner of the seat, cowering away from the offending hands, eyes wide and flashing. Skylor shot back from him, laughter quickly replacing the initial surprise as Kai peeled himself back off the car ceiling, eying her offending hands indignantly.

Nya and Jay spun round with equal shocked outbursts demanding to know what in the Realm was going on back there, Jay letting out a snort which was stifled by Nya's rolling eyes.

"Urgh, can you two not save it for the bedroom?"

Kai yawned and stretched, smirking as he straightened his gi back out, readjusting the belt and grinning ear to ear as he threw an arm around Skylor's shoulders. "Come on sis', just cause you're an old married couple now."

Jay squirmed in his seat, narrowing his eyes at his brother through the rear-view mirror. "Hey! Less of the old!"

"And we're both younger than you!" Nya span round in her seat, the Smith stare shooting out to impale her sibling.

"Yeah well, but only in years!" The fire ninja sniggered, running a hand through his hair, straining upwards to catch his reflection in the mirror before twisting the clumps of hair back into place with a grunt. "Where are we anyway?"

"Do you not know your way to Ignacio by now?"

"Of course I do." He scoffed, eying his sister indignantly. "But I normally travel by dragon power, not horse power."

Jay chuckled as he skipped the music track from the controls on the steering wheel. "S'not a horse dude, it's a car."

"You know what I mean, Blueboy."

Jay grinned, turning his attention back to the road. "We're about half way, should be coming up to some roadside café soon. Lloyd's already there, waiting for us. Thought we could grab some fodder there."

"Rodeo Joe's?" Kai grabbed the back of the driver's seat, leaning forward with excitement.

"Yeah, something like that."

Kai fist punched the air, making appreciative sounds as he flung himself back into the seat, pulling Skylor back to him and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Yes! Rodeo Joes! Sounds good to me. I could just murder their all you can eat burger."

Nya winced, turning away and diverting her attention out of the window, taking small sips from her water bottle. Jay frowned, sending a hand to gently caress her knee.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Fine. Just the thought of some greasy roadside café burger turning my stomach…"

"Oh yes, with all the trimmings, extra cheese, bacon, with a side of fries. Possibly, no definitely, some of their onion rings…and relish. Lots of relish." Skylor shook her head in amusement as Kai's eyes went heavenward, his stomach growling in anticipation.

"Urgh." Nya clenched her bottle tightly, taking another quick sip. "Stop it Kai."

He opened his eyes in surprise, eying the back of his sister's head.

"Hey, what gives? You're normally worse than me for burgers from Rodeo Joe's."

Nya shook her head, sipping from the bottle and throwing her head back onto her seat, eyes tightly closed. "Just not feeling too good today."

Her brother tilted his head slightly, brows pinching lightly with concern. "Still? Ok, well guess its just me and you Jay and the legendary Rodeo Joe's all you can eat burgers!" He leaned into the amber clad girl cuddled up to him. "Just wait, Sky', this is _the _place this side of Ninjago City for burgers, I'm telling you. I used to save for months to take Nya for her birthday back in the day." The fire ninja positively glowed, but the flame petered a little as he looked at his pale sister. Skylor snuggled back into him, yawning lightly.

"Okay, well I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Ringo looked up from her perch on top from the table top of one of the outside benches of the restaurant as the cherry red car pulled up in the parking lot, her grin wide as the doors flung open and the various ninja ejected themselves from their seats in various states of disrepair. Jay stretched, high fiving Cole as he lumbered over to the latecomers to the group. The black ninja clutched a Rodeo Joe's carton tightly in his other hand, cradling it close as Jay's enthusiastic high five nearly sent the precious cargo tumbling from his grasp.

"Hey, watch it Jay!"

"Sorry. Watcha got in there? It's not chocolate cake is it?" Jay rose a mocking eye brow, Cole batting his hand away as he reached over.

"Hmm'ight be." Cole laughed, popping the lid open and surveying the large wedge of dark, oozing cake. Jay tsked, laughing and reaching in the car for his scarf, wrapping the orange woolly length around him quickly.

"Have you guys already eaten? You didn't wait" Kai whined as he sauntered over, flinging himself down next to Ringo on the bench. She shook her head, snorting.

"No, Cole just couldn't wait and _had _to order cake _straight away_."

"Hey, it's settling my stomach after Lloyd's _terrible _driving." The raven-haired ninja shook his head, defiantly shoving a forkful of cake in his mouth and chewing, face melting in delight.

"My driving is not that bad!" Lloyd slurped his soda noisily as he sauntered back to the restaurant doors, waving the rest of the team to join them inside. Zane waved from his seat at a booth inside.

"Yeah," crumbs fell from Cole's mouth indignantly. "Yeah it is, Green Machine."

Skylor silently walked over, standing next to where Ringo was sat on the tabletop of the outside bench, the garish Rodeo Joe's signage lights reflected in her eyes as she looked up, taking in the flickering bulbs and juddering Rodeo Joe arm lassoing a… burger? Ringo laughed as Skylor's bewildered eyes met hers, the look of sheer horror eliciting a sharp snort from the student.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks."

Skylor frowned quizzically, looking from Kai's lit up face to Ringo's amused one. "You sure? It looks like a cesspit of e coli and clostridium perfringens to me."

Kai stopped, pausing mid beration of Cole for apparently ordering desert before his main, any of their mains or starters for that matter, taking the red head at arm's length and appraising her with amusement.

"Skylor. This place is amazeballs! None of that e coli or chlost-er… chlostridee-wotsits here. Trust me, it's great! Nya used to love this when she was a kid, I would save for months so I could bring her for her birthday."

Nya looked over from where she leaned on the passenger side of the car, her face still pale but offering a weak smile, nodding encouragingly. "He did. Every year without fail."

"So yeah, if Nya approves surely that counts for something."

Skylor looked from the excited red ninja to the crumbling, flickering signage and back, shoulders heaving with resignation. "Well if you're sure. But if you two were surviving on just _your _cooking, Kai, you throw enough spice into everything to kill all germs and bacteria known to man. So your survival of eating at this place… doesn't really count as filling me with confidence." Her red pony tail swung as she turned, looking behind her as she held open the door, bursting into laughter as Kai processed what she had just said. His mouth dropping open, looking to Ringo in bewilderment before jumping down and following the Amber Ninja through the restaurant doors.

"He-ay! There's nothing wrong with a bit of spice."

"Oh, I agree, Fire Boy. But in proportionate amounts."

"Oh, give over, you like my cooking." She chortled as the red ninja elbowed her lightly, pushing him back with raised, elegant brows, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I guess my taste buds are starting to get accustomed to the heat. Or they've finally all been burnt off."

"But heat is my speciality."

Skylor paused from her retort, shaking her head as Kai lit a small flame in his palm, his eyebrows raising mischievously. Grinning she swung herself into the booth next to Lloyd, the blond looking up from his soda, eyes lit up in merriment.

"Look at you two, bickering away like an old married couple."

Skylor laughed, grabbing Kai's hand from his seat opposite her, only Ringo noticing the brunette blinking hard before busying himself with a menu as she slid in next to him, elbowing him in the red clad ribs. "You could have warned me Cole gets travel sick."

Kai looked over at the black ninja, surprised. "He doesn't normally. Not in a car anyway."

Cole shook his head, shoving the last crumbs of cake into his mouth. "I drive normally. It's different when you're the passenger because _someone_ won't let you drive." He looked pointedly at Lloyd, who shrugged as he sucked hard on his straw, the last of the soda gurling up it noisily.

"I'm not letting you drive the bug."

"Oh come on Lloyd, it's not like I'm Kai and I'm gonna reverse into a lamppost. Or a sheep. Or a dirty huge great mech or something."

"That happened _one _time. _One time_ Cole!"

"Yeah I know fiery pants. That we know of."

"Hey!"

"I think we should order." Zane sighed, distributing menu cards amongst the gathered team before seating himself at the end of the booth, patting Nya's arm as he did so. She looked over, smiling weakly at the nindroid, bright eyes appraising the master of water quickly.

"You also do not appear well, Nya."

Kai didn't miss a beat, not looking up from his menu as he replied before she had a chance. "No she's not. Maybe you and Cole have picked up some bug."

Bushy eyebrows furrowed as Cole looked over his menu card, the last forkful of the cake poised and ready for eating. "No, no. Just Lloyd's stunt style driving making me a little queasy, that's all."

Nya shook her head, grabbing her own menu card and trying to engross herself in it. "I'm fine." she eventually muttered, the various pairs of eyes averting away from her with mild satisfaction. She could feel the flickering amber flecked brown ones of her brother lingering, but she continued to stare at the menu intently, none of the words actually going in, until she felt the heat of his gaze dissipate. Jay's soft kiss on her cheek brought her back, turning to met his softly concerned features.

"You want anything?"

She smiled, nodding steadily. "Yeah, I'll try a salad."

She could feel the heat again and she stubbornly looked away, focusing on Jay's freckled features as he nodded and tapped on his menu.

"Okay. Water? I don't think they do jelly beans…" She nodded again, giving a small conspiratorial smile to the blue ninja before looking back down at her hands, picking at the skin around her nails distractedly as the general tomfoolery and brother-baiting continued around her, centering again around Lloyd and his green bug, the blond wailing and defending his beloved car. The loud gaffers of laughter paused and were replaced with a variety of appreciative noises as a waitress deposited overflowing baskets of onion rings onto the tables, smiling as the ninja jostled and grabbed at the prised goods. Nya's stomach lurched as the smell hit her, sending her scrambling to her feet, a hand clamped firmly over her mouth as she hastily exited her seat, speedily crossing the busy restaurant to the bathrooms with a quick wave behind her to assure the others she was fine.

* * *

"So how far along are you?"

Nya paused, cold water trickling down her face as she looked up from the basin to Skylor. The red head pushed herself away from the toilet door she had just exited, coming and standing alongside the ninja of water, running the tap and soaping her hands up slowly.

Nya blinked and averted her eyes, watching the water swirl down the plughole, feeling its motion and elemental connection swirl within her. She swallowed the sudden nausea wave back down, turning the tap off briskly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't say anything to any of them. Let alone Mr Hothead. Who, by the way, I had to manhandle back into his seat to stop him charging in here after you." The redhead smiled, rinsing her hands and shutting off her tap.

Nya straightened, studying her reflection in the mirror, taking in the slightly sunken eyes and pasty, pallid skin. Which, remarkably, looked even paler next to the naturally pale master of amber alongside her. She sighed, turning and leaning against the sink, graciously accepting the offered hand towel from the amber ninja. She gave in, giving a relenting, weak smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

Skylor beamed, reaching forward and squeezing Nya's shoulder warmly. "Only to those paying attention. And _that_ lot in there," Skylor nodded to the door, an unmistakable squeal from Jay followed by raucous laughter ringing through in timely response. "They've got food and a new mission. They're somewhat preoccupied at the moment."

Skylor could feel Nya's tension lift slightly, and she grabbed the opportunity, pulling the taller, dark haired girl into a warm embrace.

"It's awesome news, Nya. I'm made up for you, for both of you." Nya hugged the red head back, Skylor relieved to see the smile lighting up the younger's face as they pulled apart.

"So back to my original question, how far along are you? I'm guessing not too far as you're still suffering a bit."

Unconsciously, Nya rubbed a hand lightly over her stomach, the smile permeating and lighting up her ashen features.

"I'm ten weeks. Jelly Bean is due in November."


	9. Save My Heavy, Dirty Soul

**_Cheez Pretzel and Northern Goshawk - thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry this story is not getting updated quicker but please bare with me, it will continue as I get time to edit my ramblings!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Save My Heavy, Dirty Soul.**

Kai looked up, distracted as the two ninja emerged from the bathroom, both pale but only one naturally so. His sister averted her eyes from him once again, the annoyance welling, forming a lump in his throat.

"Got you!" Lloyd cried out as he pushed the fire ninja's hand down onto the tabletop hard, the sudden sting as his knuckles hit the tabletop forcing his exhale out in a shrill, surprised yelp.

The green ninja burst into laughter, letting go of Kai's hand and raising his own in triumphant victory, the ninja around them laughing loudly.

"Yes! I am victorious! I am the arm wrestling champion!"

Kai snorted, throwing himself back against his seat, rubbing his knuckles. "I'd hardly call that a victory."

"Oh? Well, what would you call it?"

Shaking his head, Kai tried to discreetly seek out Nya's pale face from where she had perched delicately at the end of the booth the team had occupied, but failed to see beyond the dark purple peppered mass of Ringo's curls which were shaking with her laughter beside him. With an eyebrow raised he looked back across to the blond, a smirk playing across his lips. "You need to beat Cole before you can claim true victory, champ."

Cole grinned, placing his second helping of cake down on the table as he welcomed the challenge, carefully manoeuvring it to the side, patting the now clear arm-wrestling match space.

"Come on then, Green Bean. Let's be having ya." The bigger ninja cracked his knuckles in anticipation as Lloyd shuffled and swapped seats to get opposite his next opponent, only a momentary hint of trepidation flickering across his luminous eyes.

Ringo rolled her eyes as the two leaned towards each other with seriousness, readying themselves. She looked around the restaurant, smiling with envy as she watched the various customers going about their daily, ordinary little lives. A slightly harassed looking mother was partaking in her own wrestling match as she tried to get her toddler to sit back down in his high chair, his spoon clattering to the ground as he threw it behind him a with a bright chuckle. A couple of older businessy looking types tapped away furiously on their laptops, no doubt abusing the free wifi and saturating themselves with free coffee top-ups. Further away in the booths on the other side of the dining area, a casually dressed blonde woman sat opposite a much more elderly man, his grey hair combed and slicked carefully to the side, hands shakily sliding his still half full cup away from him on their table. Something tugged at Ringo as they swept past the couple, demanding her attention, shaking her from within and forcing her to lift her eyes to indiscreetly observe the two further.

A prickle of energy sent sparking shivers through the girl as the couple rose from their seats, the woman rising first and lending a hand to the elderly man, _her father_ screamed inside Ringo's mind with sudden clarity, as he used the table edge to help push himself unsteadily to his feet. The woman rubbed his arms tenderly after helping him shrug into his jacket, gently supporting him at the elbow as they made their way slowly to the door. They paused to give thanks and goodbyes to the waitress behind the counter on their way, obviously regulars at the semi-busy joint.

The hairs on Ringo's arms prickled and stood to attention as the two swept closer to the ninja filled table, the laughing and jostling around her fading into the background as her eyes honed in on the elderly man, her pupils blown wide.

_Modoru._

Her lips formed the word silently, but the man faltered and turned, his watery eyes seeking hers as she slowly rose to feet, her exhale softly shaping the word again, the silent word echoing around the restaurant.

_Modoru._

She could feel Kai rising to his feet behind her, his no doubt words of concern lost and fading into the background, alongside everything else.

Everything besides the old man.

"Dad?" The daughter stepped forward, concerned, looking between the strange, curly haired girl and her father, the two staring at each other unblinkingly. She bit her lip as her hand gripped his arm firmer, trying to gently steer him back towards the exit with a gentle _come on dad_. Not breaking away from Ringo's relentless, unblinking gaze, he patted his daughter's hand reassuringly, faltering slightly as the curly haired girl stepped further away from the loud group of slightly strangely attired younger ones she was sat with, drifting towards them with slow purpose.

He could not take his eyes away from her.

"Dad..? Do you know this girl?"

He slowly shuffled a step away from his daughter's support, towards the girl. Ringo stopped in front of him, her hands reaching out and gently grasping his. He felt the energy ebbing, flowing and enveloping his own cold and wrinkled hands with a strangely familiar, comforting warmth. Time seemed to slow and falter, the hustle and noise of the restaurant pausing as their two hands made contact.

Unblinking, the girl appraised him, looking down at their hands now entwined in a green, pulsing glow briefly before returning to holding his watery gaze. He lifted his chin, a faint smile acknowledging his sudden understanding as he looked into the hazel orbs before him.

"I can help. I can give you more-" Ringo stopped as he placed a finger up, his watery eyes reflecting the green swirls around them.

"I do not need more. My time, I know, is very nearly done. And I am at peace with this. Save this," he lifted her hand, turning the palm over and blowing a swirl of the green aura twisting towards him back towards her, both of them watching as it twisted and whirled before scattering and merging into the sparkling dust now swirling around them both.

"You have a true gift. Save it, for those who are in genuine need, for those who should not yet be departing this place. Not an old fool like me who has lived a good life and completed his destiny." He straightened to his full, youthful height with sudden strength, placing a hand on Ringo's arm before nodding, the sudden noise of the restaurant deafening as normal life resumed around them. The old man turned back to his daughter, his stooped, slightly pained posture returning as he shuffled and accepted her assistance to the exit, the blonde's face filled with confusion as she helped him out and across the parking lot to their car, looking back momentarily to survey the curly haired stranger.

"Ringo?"

Another hand gripped her arm, this one infinitely warmer and bristling with a different kind of strength, the heat permeating through her as the final traces of the sparkling green dissipated into the light of reality.

"Hey? Ringo? You okay? Did you know him?" She turned and looked up at Kai's concerned face, the others behind him all turned towards her and watching silently, Cole and Lloyd clasping each others' arms in paused mid arm wrestle.

"I… I'm fine. Is it time to go?"

Kai frowned, looking back at the others who duly started rising, gathering belongings and slurping remainders of drinks with unnatural quiet, Zane taking himself to the counter to settle their bill. Kai tossed Ringo her bag, cocking his head slightly as he appraised her. She smiled lightly back at him as she flung the bag on her back, reaching forward and squeezing his arm, trying to appease him slightly.

"Kai, its…all good." But her eyes didn't meet with his as instead they watched the couple's car as it swept from the parking lot. The warmth sparked and flittered through her again and she blinked it away, slowly.

"Forgive me if I don't quite believe you." She sighed as the fire ninja hissed under his breath, holding the door open for her as she exited the building into the glaring midday sun. She could feel his stare, and she bit her lip as she tried to work out in her own mind what had just happened.

"Hey Lloyd, do you mind if I swap to Kai's car for the rest of the drive?" Cole's call broke through her thoughts, thankfully distracting Kai from his as well. Lloyd looked over to the black clad ninja, nodding as he pushed the driver's door to his bug open.

"Sure… if you'd rather put up with Mr Hot Shot's rally driving than mine? But it's going to be a squeeze with five of you in there."

Nya cleared her throat, looking over to the green ninja. "Actually, that's not a problem. I'm going to fly the rest of the way. On my elemental dragon. With Jay." Jay looked up, surprised but hurriedly nodding and agreeing as he stepped over to where Nya stood at the edge of the parking lot. She looked pointedly at Kai as he balked, mouth opening to argue. Skylor appeared alongside him, resting a reassuringly cooled hand on the fire elemental's shoulder as she called over to the pair.

"Hey Nya, I'll fly with you both as well if that's okay? I'd love to see some of this terrain from my dragon." She squeezed Kai's shoulder, feeling the silent huff as he grudgingly resigned to the situation. Cole stopped alongside them, stretching himself out.

"Still can't believe you'd rather put up with Kai's driving than mine. Good luck to you!" The green ninja chuckled as he settled into his seat, fishing his keys out from his pocket.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry. His driving's probably worse but… the car is just more comfy!"

Kai gave a short laugh, the red SUV's lights flashing as he unlocked it, the sunroof automatically rolling itself back. Lloyd shook his head, slamming his door shut and gunning the rattling engine, gesturing with mirth between the two cars.

"Style over substance, Cole. That's what you've chosen."

Kai rolled his eyes, not taking the bait for once as his eyes drifted to the two differing hued blue elemental dragons shimmering into life and rising above them. He turned to his would-be passengers, faltering as he followed Ringo's gaze watching the dragons closely with unbridled longing. Feeling his observation of her, Ringo averted her eyes from his, looking instead to the steady green eyes of Skylor. The redhead cocked her head slightly, smiling warmly as she read the confused girl's face.

"You want to ride with me, Ringo?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. There's something almost, hmmm… _clarifying_, when you're up in the air away from all this." Skylor swept her hands around them, life busily continuing in the restaurant, the various ninja preparing for the last leg of their journey. The red head's eyes shone bright. "Think that might be something you need right now?"

Ringo nodded slowly, swiping at her eyes furiously as unwelcome tears began to well, hoping none of the others had noticed.

"Come on then. Hop on!" The amber elemental turned and sprinted without further hesitation to the edge of the car park, red hair forming a halo around her as she jumped up high and twisted with grace, her brightly coloured dragon shimmered into life below her. She reached out a hand, Ringo gratefully accepting it and clambering onto the smoothly creature, marvelling at the continuously evolving and shifting colours of the warm scales. "Won't be too long before you'll be able to do this yourself anyway."

The bright orange, iridescent creature stretched down to Kai, long neck arching with strength and poise. His eyes closed as her nostrils flared playfully, the shot of warm air sweeping round him and sending his hair into a ruffled frenzy, enveloping him with her scent and warmth. Exhaling, he looked up, blowing a kiss back, eyes meeting with Skylors with a lop sided but loaded smile. The unspoken words hung heavily for the briefest of moments between them, Skylor nodding her understanding as her beautiful creature sent another gush of hot air around him before lifting and shooting up into the sky, Ringo clutching tightly to Skylor's back but eyes lit up in delight. The remaining Rodeo Joe's customers strained at the windows, trying to get a glimpse of the remarkable beasts rising up above them. Kai turned, eyeing his now single, would-be passenger who was leaning on the car.

"Right, just you and me then, Fire Dork." Chuckling, Cole threw himself into the passenger seat, immediately pushing the seat back and throwing his feet up onto the dash. Kai shook his head, smiling with mild irritation as he pulled the driver's door shut, pushing the black ninja's feet back down, tutting and muttering something about short-ass ninjas as he pushed his seat back into its usual position. Once he'd finished faffing he threw the keys into the ignition, the engine purring into life, fingertips tapping the control screen but one eye watching the dragons as they turned for the direction of Ignacio. Home.

"Yep. So buckle up then, Dirt Clod." He gunned the accelerator as some old 21pilots track kicked in, tapping subconsciously to the beat as he adjusted his mirrors, the singing pleading for the saviour of his heavy dirty soul loudly through the speakers.

Cole groaned, feet moving back up onto the dash. "You better think twice if you think you're subjecting me to your terrible music choice."

"I'd be surprised if you're awake beyond 10 minutes, the amount of food you need to digest."

Cole rubbed his belly ceremoniously, chortling as he pulled a huge bag of popcorn from the depths of his gi. "Oh, don't you worry, I have dessert."

Kai shook his head as he flung the car into reverse, pushing Cole's feet back down before waving briefly at Lloyd and Zane, the sole green bug occupants, as he straightened the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You've already had dessert. Twice."

"Pfft, that was just a warm up. Besides, you can't have a roadtrip without snacks. Snacks and mindless, brain numbing chatter about nothing." The dark brown eyes looked to Kai, grinning with unbridled mischief, readying himself for the inevitable oncoming jab in the ribs. "That's why I'm riding with you."


	10. Torture Bags

**Chapter 10, Torture Bags**

With a frustrated sigh, Kai yanked the corner of the torture device up, throwing the aggressor away from himself in disgust, sucking in a sharp breath as its dark shape landed on his slumbering neighbour, spreading its treacherous fabric over the earth ninja. Cole's snores faltered, mildly agitated mumbling incoherently filling the quiet of the night as he grabbed and twisted the now claimed blanket around himself, snores soon falling back into their gentle, rumbling rhythm. Kai released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding onto before return to irritatedly wriggling within the confines of the padded coffin he was still zipped and trapped inside, vehemently wishing he had stood his ground with his mom a little more and out right refused the sleeping bag which was surely slowly poaching him in his own sweat.

_"But mom, I won't need it. I get hot with too many layers."_

His dad had flashed him a sympathetic smile across the small lounge, quickly averted his eyes away from his son as Maya intercepted the conspiracy and busying himself instead with the scroll Lloyd was holding up to him patiently.

"I do not care, Kai Smith. If you are all insisting on sleeping outside, in the middle of Spring, I mean, its not even like it's warm weather yet, not really…But anyway! If you are all insisting on sleeping out,"

"Not all of us." Kai's eyes had flicked defiantly to his sister and brother in law, who shrugged in response unhelpfully. Maya sucked in a breath, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Okay, if_ most_ of you are insisting on sleeping out, under the elements, then you can sleep inside a sleeping bag. Like a normal person. FSM you'll catch your death…At least Ringo and Skylor are being sensible and staying inside, along with your sister."

Kai had puffed his cheeks out, immediately regretting the misdemeanour when his mom's eyes narrowed slightly. FSM, he knew where Nya got her stubbornness. And maybe his…

"Okay, okay…" He had relented, deflating slightly as Maya's eyes had softened as he took the offending body bag of death from her arms, ignoring his brothers' smirks boring into his back behind him, Skylor shooting him a quick sympathetic smile from where she stood alongside Ringo, who looked miserably dejected. Not that he blamed her. The exhilaration from experiencing the flight over plummeting into a sad trepidation as they arrived on the outskirts of his hometown.

And now here he was. Not catching his death but certainly boiling in his own heat and hurtling towards it, laid under canopy of the couple of trees in the garden of Four Weapons alongside his brothers, minus Jay, supposedly trying to get some sleep.

He threw his head back, a hand swiping his brow as the other worried at the zip of the padded torture device, resolutely pushing it down with a hiss as it snagged and jerked its way down to his freedom. The zip released with a final bite and catch at the skin of his hand, Kai frowning and biting his lip to stop himself swearing out loud, pushing the fabric back off himself, the slightly cooler air floating onto with sweat laden t shirt. FSM he needed a shower.

Unconsciously his eyes flicked up to the darkened bathroom window in his parent's little house. He knew every crack in the brickwork, crevice and joints leading up that room so well, having spent many a confused night out here alone after his parents had…disappeared. Not wanting his sobs and cries to awaken his sister in her little room opposite his, staring up at the stars through the tree branches and demanding an answer from them. Which they never granted.

Not until many, many years later.

Kai closed his eyes, screwing them tight as the reminiscent tendrils of the hodgepodge of guilt, grief, questioning and everything in-between flickered over him, his teeth grinding as the memories of the pain welled and spluttered. The countless nights sat out here, wondering what he had done wrong, why they had gone, how was he going to keep everything going..? How was he going to raise his sister..? Alone.

A fresh flush of heat waved through him, the burning inside welling. He grabbed a fistful of the forsaken loose sleeping bag and wafted it, not really feeling any kind of relief as the air fanned across him but at least giving his hands something to do.

_"Mmph… Kai. Schtop it…"_

Kai froze mid fan as Lloyd slurred, heavy with sleep and non to happy at the breeze the fire ninja had been creating. Kai deflated, letting the offending material drop back down and spill open around him, going back to staring intently up at the stars above as he blinked them back into focus, eyes slowly tracing their way to Nya's bedroom window.

What was going on with her? Despite what the others thought of him, he wasn't oblivious enough to not notice that _something _was going on.

And he knew that she didn't… need him. Not anymore. Not like she used to.

Kai blew his cheeks out again, closing his eyes to darkness and burning heat, trying to empty his mind.

But even Cole knew something. More than him.

And that grated him.

His mind rewound to the car journey earlier and his surprizing road trip buddy in Cole, a faint smile tugging his cheek as parts of the conversation, the unforeseen confessions and admissions as they drove together, music blaring loudly as they had sped across the desert. Indeed chatting about nothing. And everything. The fire welled again, emotion and heat crudely retaking its hold, forcing him to bite down hard on his lip for fear of sobbing, or wailing, maybe even screaming… but either way, loudly; he wasn't sure which would escape from him, but it was going to be loud.

Crap!

This was no good.

With sudden resolution Kai sat up, surveying the sleeping forms around him and finding his exit path. He wriggled impatiently as he tried to stand, jerking and trying to cast the darn sleeping bag from him as quickly as possible. With a small triumph it finally dropped from his frame, releasing him from its smothering grip, and Kai stepped out quickly, making a move to escape elsewhere before he choked up completely.

Apparently too quickly as the darn sleeping bag decided to have the last laugh, catching Kia's toe in the not fully undone zipper and sending the ninja into a frantic, very un-ninja like, fall back down to the ground.

Cussing loudly, Kai shot his hands out to try and break his fall, landing ungainly onto Lloyd's slumbering form. Green eyes flashed open, body automatically tensed, ready for fight, until his eyes locked upon the flustered red ninja pushing himself back up off from him awkwardly.

"Kai?"

The green ninja sat up, rubbing and focussing tired eyes on his fiery brother as he pulled the sleeping bag from its wedge in-between his toes, noting the balled up fists alongside the tense body as he sat up and side eyed him.

"Y'okay Kai?"

Kai nodded stiffly, pushing himself back up and hurling the sleeping bag down, making a mental note to never, ever get in one of the suffocating devices again.

"Too hot. I'm gonna get some air."

Lloyd rubbed a hand though his hair, pushing his bangs back from his face. "But we're already outside…"

"Well I'm gonna get some other air then."

The response was quick, sharp, and the green ninja watched silently as his elder brother stomped around the sleeping Cole and Zane, more than just heat radiating from him.

"Kai..?"

The red ninja paused, flecks of amber reflecting back as he turned his orbs towards him, waiting for the green ninja to continue.

"Umm… you sure you're okay? You've seemed a bit…edgy since we got here." Lloyd watched as the red ninja bristled, then deflated slightly, his hushed voice floating heavily across the still night air.

"Yeah, I'm good Lloyd. Just…too hot in that damn thing." He nodded towards the crumpled sleeping bag, crumpled alongside Lloyd. "Sorry for waking you. I'll be back soon."

Lloyd nodded slowly, watching the figure turn and pick his way back to the small, ramshackle building that was Four Weapons. "Hey Kai!" The figure turned back to him as he called out softly, not wanting to wake the others.

"Yeah?"

"Just sleep on top of it when you get back." Lloyd smirked as he watched the spiked figure stiffen and pause, eyes flickering as they looked back at him.

Kai groaned inside, shaking his head in exasperation. Why hadn't he thought of that? Stupid. He looked back over his shoulder slightly, catching his little brother's mop of blond hair disappearing back into the confines of his own sleeping, no torture bag, snugging deeply into its constricting, suffocating walls like it was the most comfortable thing on this realm. _Too much going on in this head right now to think straight _he darkly thought, eyes flicking back up to Nya's window. Urgh, he needed a walk. Shoulders dropping, he exhaled sharply then continued to pick his way out from around the slumbering forms of his team mates.

* * *

The bright blue of his eyes shimmered as Zane looked over to Lloyd, both of them watching their teammate disappearing down the path and away from the building's edge quietly.

"Should we follow him?" Lloyd looked over Cole's still snoring form to Zane, questioning.

"I don't think that will be necessary. My sensors can keep track of his whereabouts if that would make you feel more at ease. I am sure he just wants to cool down a little."

Lloyd nodded, settling back down in the warmth of his bag. "Yeah. That'd be good Zane." He paused, shivering slightly as the cooler air hit his bare arm. How Kai could be hot out in this cold was a small wonder. "He'll probably go sneak into Skylor's room anyway, once he's cooled off."

"I would concur; this is a likely occurance."

Satisfied, Lloyd closed his eyes, embracing the darkness of sleep once again.

* * *

**_Note:_**

**_Thank you for sticking with this! I know I don't manage to update as often as I would like. Coming up in the next chapter, the car conversation with Cole. As always, thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. _**

**_Stay safe everyone!_**


	11. Opals and Confessions

**Chapter 11 Opals and Confessions**

Kai threw himself down, leaning back against the familiar cherry tree's trunk with a dejected sigh. It was true, he felt decidedly more comfortable, the short walk down the tracks to the paddy fields cooling the het up ninja considerably. He let his head roll back, eyes searching as he looked up into the boughs of the old, wizened tree. A fresh breeze sent small clusters of blossom floating down onto him, their soft pinks saturated by the crisp moonlight. Kai closed his eyes, indulging himself in a drawn-out groan, incoherent syllables punching through the quiet of the night.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

* * *

And now Cole knew too…

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Dude, seriously? What are we, twelve?" Kai rose an eyebrow, shooting an incredulous side eye at the earth ninja sat alongside him in the car passenger seat as he jabbed at the controls for the air conditioning, sighing aloud.

Cole laughed, slapping the red ninja's hand away as he turned the heat back up. "Yeah, seriously. Come on, loosen up Mr Grumpy."

"I wouldn't be so grumpy if Jay hadn't messed with the air con settings. And my chair position. Like seriously, how close do you need to be to the steering wheel!?"

"Y'know he's a shorty. Now come on and humour me, we've got ages to go until we hit Ignacio and I'm in need of entertainment. So. I spy with my little eye something beginning with…" dark eyes danced around the car, searching with merriment as they caught his companions disgruntled ones.

Kai groaned, looking away as he shuffled and fiddled with his seat back. "Hmpf… get on with it then!"

"Alright! And you shouldn't be doing that whilst you're driving." Cole smirked as he caught Kai's glare. "Okay, here we go. Something beginning with…S." Folding his arms with relish, Cole pushed himself back into his chair. Kai looked blank for a moment, eyes flicking around the car interior, searching in the rear-view mirror.

A slow smirk covered the red ninja's face, this time his eyes sparkling with merriment as the sole signature eyebrow rose again.

_"Schmouldering…"_ Kai let his tongue roll over the word, elongating the vowels seductively as he wriggled his eyebrows, eyes flashing with seductive fire, reducing Cole to fits of laughter.

"FSM, not you, doofus!" Cole pushed himself up, his dark locks filling the mirror as he wriggled his own bushier eyebrows at his reflection, grinning. "Besides, I bet you can't even spell it!"

"Hey! At least I don't need help in that department!"

Cole's face dropped and he sank back down, Kai catching the fleeting frown before he replaced it quickly with a look of nonchalance. The red ninja quickly chastised himself, focusing his eyes on the road with unseeing attention.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it came out." Kai flicked his eyes back to his companion, nervous at the silent pause. Cole licked his lips, flipping him the briefest of smiles. Which didn't reach his eyes.

"S'okay." He turned and looked out of his window, the perpetually boring desert landscape whizzing past them as they neared the warmer climes of Ignacio. After a few loaded moments he sighed. "S'true though."

Kai frowned, huffing loudly. "Give over. No, it's not. You know there's hundreds of Ninjago's finest clambering to get near you," he allowed himself a pause, biting his lip slightly. "If you would let them."

"Nah, I dunno about that."

"Dude! There's hundreds after you, you just don't see it!"

"They're not the kind I want."

Kai paused, eyes surveying his brother. "You've got to let me take you out. Soon. As soon as we get this latest fiasco sorted. I know this great place-"

"Not Laffy's!"

"I wasn't going to say Laffy's!"

"You don't go anywhere else! Well, apart from Chen's. Besides, I don't think you're qualified to be giving a singleton advice on where to go to meet people at the moment anyway."

Kai gave him a long, perplexed look.

"Don't give me that look, Fire Dork!" Cole gave a small laugh. "It's just, I mean… you haven't been single for a long while, and..." Kai looked back at the road, nodding lightly.

"Go on, I'm listening."

Cole groaned, voice low.

"You're all blissfully loved up with Skylor. As are Zane and Pix. Lloyd is… well, Lloyd is sworn off anything which involves emotion at the moment, although he's got no shortage of attention…and I'm… I'm just…" The earth ninja paused, a hand swiping his hair back away from his face as he diverted his eyes out the window, blowing his cheeks out with a sigh.

"I'm just Cole. And I'm just here, rocking it out. Alone. As always." His shoulders drooped, voice low. "And I guess it's getting kinda wearing."

The silence filled the car as the afternoon flooded landscape continued its blurred journey past the window, Kai tapping lightly on the steering wheel as Cole refused to turn and meet his eye. Eventually he cleared his throat, Cole cocking his head slightly towards him.

"You know it's not always as, what was the word you used, 'blissful?', yeah that was it… it's not always as blissful as you think." Kai grimaced, turning away with a look a regret as the words came tumbling out. Cole sat up with concern, seated belt straining against him.

"Dude? Everything okay with you and Sky? I'm sorry I didn't realise."

Kai shook his head, then nodded. Cole hummed, looking as confused as the red ninja currently did.

Kai sucked his cheeks in, making the chiselled cheekbones stand out even more than normal. "Yeah, I mean I think so. I mean, urgh… it's not always easy is all I mean." He looked at his brother, a look of mischief flooding his features. "You gotta remember, she did kidnap me…"

Cole laughed lightly as Kai cocked a comical eyebrow, slight lopsided smile lighting his face gently. He jabbed a finger at the red ninja. "Twice. And tortured you."

"Literally and metaphorically."

"Wow Kai! Look at you getting out all the big words today."

"Shut up!" Kai's grin was short lived though, seriousness shadowing his eyes. Cole frowned.

"I thought you guys were solid?"

"So did I."

The response was immediate, a fleeting knee-jerked murmur whispered into the air. Kai blinked hard, biting his lip as he tried to compensate, blurting out a hurried _we are!_ at a betraying half an octave too high.

Cole's head whipped round fully, eyes studying his friend as his mind whirled and calculated, eyebrows pinching together with thought. Kai mentally kicked himself, knuckles whitened as he gripped tighter onto the steering wheel.

"We're fine, Cole." Voice back to steady, but eyes looking with unusual studiousness at the road ahead. Kai could feel the dark, bushy eyebrows raising sceptically. Nope, he was not out of this hole yet.

Kai braced himself.

"Dude, I know you better than that. I've spent too many years now trying to get inside your psyche so we can see when you're about to run off like a madman head first into danger-"

"I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, yeah you are. Anyway, I can tell when you're… shall we say maybe stretching the truth?" Kai shrank under his brother's scrutiny, feeling like he may as well be sitting in the driver's seat and steering the car naked. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to let his eyes leave the road before them, unable to do anything but listen.

"… and yeah you both went through the abyss and back with the whole oni episode, but I thought you guys were stronger than ever after that. In fact, you've both been deliriously, nauseatingly and sometimes very in-your-face happy. I mean, I know you fell out the other day when she didn't make it to a date, but you've both had plenty of occasions like that where the other couldn't make it. You know, like some rampaging warlord has decided to destroy the realm again, or you've been flung out to some other distant realm, Skylors too busy serving the entire city its fill of noodles, delicious noodles, I might add…" Cole's musings screeched to a halt as he turned and caught sight of the drip white ninja sat beside him, a small bead of sweat sneaking down his forehead.

Cole blinked, mentally reversing back through his ramblings, head jolting as a light bulb of an idea flickered into fragile life.

"That night, when Ringo saved the street kid. That was Skylor stood you up, isn't that what happened?"

Kai shifted awkwardly, averting his eyes. "Uhh…"

"You were going to meet Sky… at the park?" Kai swallowed with difficulty, his throat feeling like a huge, scratchy lump.

"…and she didn't turn up…"

The lump refused to budge, forcing a small squeak to come flying out in response.

"It's hanami season, really tricky to get hold of a decent spot under the blossom right now." The light bulb flickered, Kai swallowing under its dimly lit scrutiny.

"Huh. You know they say if you propose under a hanami tree the answer is always going to be…" Cole's voice drifted, the lightbulb sparking into bright, illuminated life as his eyes widened, Kai blinking rapidly and grimacing in the sudden, brilliant light.

"…a yes…" He stopped, eyes softening as he hit bullseye. "First Spinjitsu Master, it all makes sense now. You were going to propose?" All Kai could manage was a strangled cough, all of his breath deserting him.

"Kai?" Cole placed a gentle hand on his arm, eyes searching. The master of fire groaned; there was no getting out of this. Wordlessly he pulled the car over to the side of the road, the vehicle behind them voicing their annoyance at the suddenly slowed and pulled over SUV by sending a quick blast of their horn their way as they swung around them. Not even acknowledging the pipped horn, Kai killed the engine, throwing his head back onto his headrest and unclipping his belt. He nervously bunched the red fabric of his gi in his hands, fingers tracing the weft of the material before making up his mind and pushing his door open, climbing out into the pervasive spring breeze. Cole followed, joining his comrade leaning against the car bonnet, feeling the heat of the engine warming his legs, silently waiting until his brother was ready.

Eventually Kai sucked in a deep breath, exhaling a curt "yes".

Cole grimaced. "Ah, shit bro-"

Kai waved him down, shaking his head. Cole could feel the brooding heat.

"S'okay. Here."

The red ninja reached inside his pocket, pulling out the small, plain box which had been burning a hole in his pocket for quite some time. Cole's leaned over, larger hand opening up and accepting the box in his palm, his eyes widening as his thumb rubbed over what he now recognised to be the Smith family blacksmith stamp pressed into the modest lid.

"Can I..?" He gestured at the box, Kai not looking as he nodded.

"Go ahead."

Cole thumbed the small hinged lid open, a small gasp escaping as the ring caught the sun and shone out, the small highly polished stone set in a fine, modest silver band reflecting the light.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." He pulled the ring from its casing, turning it over in his hands, an array of soft colours sparkling and playing against the milky white background of the semi-translucent stone.

"What stone is this?"

"It's an opal. They're believed to contain the virtues, the powers, of all the other precious stones."

"Huh, really?" Cole marvelled at the ring, holding it up before gently elbowing the fire ninja in the ribs. "You old romantic you."

Kai groaned, rubbing his hand down his face before lying back on the car bonnet, staring up at the sky. "Not that that's got me anywhere."

* * *

Kai sighed, feeling the burn of the ring in its box in his pocket. Cole had marvelled at it, even more so when learning that Kai had hammered the jewel out himself with the help of his dad. Cole's reassurances that Skylor would definitely say yes, once the fire ninja plucked up the courage to actually ask her, had not helped ease his treacherously raging mind one bit. And turning up here, back at Four Weapons, his dad's excitement quickly turning to confusion then hushed pity as they had arrived only making things worse.

_"She said no?" _

_"No dad, I've not asked her yet." _

The confusion in his head only became worse during the whispered, hurried exchange alongside the heat of the furnace in the workshop, where Kai had rushed as soon as they arrived, his dad's face smeared in soot, grease and disappointment.

_"Don't worry son, the right time will present itself."_

Kai stared up at the twinkling lights in the sky above, forehead wrinkled. _Yeah, right_.

Now he knew how Jay had felt all that time when he had been plucking up the nerve to ask Nya… The flame flickered into life inside him as he squared his jaw, deep in thought. Just what was going on with Nya, his _sister?_ What was going on that they couldn't tell him? Was she sick? Kai swallowed, flicking at the blossom surrounding him. Like, _really _sick? Worry kindled the fire more, and he breathed hard, trying to quell it slightly, mind racing. He hated not knowing…

He bunched up his fists, eyes narrowing.

But he did know one thing; they needed to get this mess with Ringo's aunt and uncle, and the Time Twins, sorted out as quickly as possible. The thought of them watching him and Nya, for all this time, relaying back to Krux what they were doing whilst they were growing up, alone… Kai felt sick to the stomach, and he could feel the flare building back up inside him.

A solitary blossom petal landed on his knee. The master of fire snatched it up, eyes blazing in the night air as he watched the petal writhe and shrivel against the heat from his smouldering fingertip. They had agreed a plan but surely… he could sort this. Himself. Right now.

Amber emblazoned eyes flickered as his gaze fell down the hill sloping away from him, following where he knew the small trail was that led to_ their_ house by the small lake. Embracing the fire welling he stood, picturing the quiet, seemingly harmless couple who had led a double life all this time.

A hand quickly tapped and checked the katanas strapped to his back, pulling his robe closed and tying the obi back into a solid knot around his waist.

By himself he could get more out of them; he was sure of it.


	12. Call of the Void

_**Chapter 12 Call of the Void**_

Maya groaned silently, twisting her frame slowly for what must have been the hundredth time that night, trying to find comfort on the modest mattress, hopeful of the release of sleep. But it didn't look like that was finding her tonight.

Closing her eyes, she listened to Ray's rhythmic, gentle snore beside her. The picture in her mind took her to younger days, the attractive man in front of her smiling with all his usual charismatic confidence and charm as he toyed with his fire, swirling the flickering tendrils into intricate shapes and patterns between his hands for relaxed expertise as she shook her head with mock scorn, summoning her own power in her palms, ready to aim for square between those blazing, compelling eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts." Her own eyes flicked open as he wrapped his arms, strong and comforting, around her waist, pulling himself up alongside her, propped up by his elbow which was now resting on her pillow.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

He answered with a soft kiss on her forehead, grey peppered spikes flopping with the motion as he shook his head. "It's no matter." She gazed up into the soft brown eyes, no longer illuminated by his fire, the mark of his power which now belonged to their son, but still as captivating as ever. She bit her lip softly as she studied the resemblance between father and son.

_Or at least what you think are resemblances. How would you truly know? _

She screwed her eyes shut again, hissing profanities back at the stupid, inner voice. Ray frowned, dropping his weight down onto his side as he laid down alongside his wife, reaching and grabbing her hand gently, thumb rubbing small circles into the still soft but more elastic skin now.

"You're worrying about them?"

She listened silently, feeling the comforting circles on her hand.

"Kai and Nya? No. They'll be fine. They're so strong." She finally opened her eyes, shooting a fierce _I do know my kids at her inner devil_, Ray following her gaze to the small framed picture on her bedside table, the two smiling kids frozen in a moment of laughter and happiness. "It's thinking of all that time, when we were…there." He frowned, squeezing her hand gently, feeling her anger building. Maya sat up, pulling the blanket up around her as she did so, allowing his hand to drop back down on their bed.

"All that time, not knowing what that… that monster had done with them!" Ray sat up, wrapping his arms around her tightly, lightly brushing her hair back from her face. She turned, facing him directly, elegant features set. "All the assurances he gave us that they were okay, they were safe-"

"And they were."

"To think that they were being watched…"

"We knew they would be-"

Her hands grasped him by the arms urgently, eyes flashing. "But by _them?_ By our _neighbours_?!"

Ray swallowed down his own anger, feeling the residual heat prickling on his skin once more as it had emanated from Kai that afternoon, their son pacing as Lloyd had sat them down and explained their sudden presence at the tiny weapons forge.

Maya's eyes bore into him. "…and that the girl, Ringo, to think that she has been involved in this all this time."

"No." He shook his head, tucking a stray hair strand back behind her ear. "No, I don't think that is true. And we have to trust the kids on this. She seems as shocked by it all as we are."

"Hmmm, you sure about that?"

Ray sat back against the bedhead, frowning as she sat up, her strong hands resting on his chest, dark hair cascading around her. "Maybe I'm just being over protective. Maybe I've got it all wrong, but…She doesn't know what her power is? And she's spent all of this time not knowing what, or who, her uncle is? I find it all a little too hard to believe."

Ray hummed this time, lifting his hands to his mouth as he tried to stifle sudden laughter. Maya scowled, her hands wildly gesturing.

"What is so funny, Smith?"

"Just that it's normally me who needs to be calmed down."

"I'm not being paranoid."

"I know you're not. I didn't say you were." He leaned forward, grabbing his wife and pulling her down onto him, embracing her warmly. "You're looking out for our children."

He could feel her deflate, voice low and unsteady. "They're not children anymore."

He exhaled, hugging her tighter. "No, but at least we can look out for them now." He wriggled under her, pulling her down alongside him as he burrowed back into the covers. "So, let's get some sleep so that we can play our part in sorting this mess in the morning."

"And rectifying some of the wrongs." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper but it was deafening in the still room. He drew her into him, nuzzling into her hair.

"and that too."

* * *

Ringo blinked back the tears, pupils hardened as she stared up at the low ceiling. She couldn't blame them, Kai and Nya's parents, and she hadn't meant to hear their whispered conversation. But she had. Or at least parts of it. And the parts that mattered.

But Maya had a point. She didn't know what her power was. And she certainly could not control it yet. She was a loose cannon, primed and ready to fire. But what she would fire no one, let alone her, knew.

Although she was starting to get an inkling. And that scared the photography student-come-who knows-what more.

Ringo looked around the room; Kai's childhood room. It was an odd mismatch of faded posters of obscure popstars and days gone by wrestlers, mixed in with a scattering of various martial art paraphernalia. There was a pile of dusty books in the corner, which had surprised her, along with various well-thumbed blacksmithing journals and a rather thick and tattered bookkeeping ledger. The room looked barely touched since he had been a child, and the image of a younger indignant Kai throwing himself onto the rickety little bed she was now laid on, turning his music up to blast out his parents' calling, brought a small smile to her face. Then she remembered and it hit her.

Kai would never have had that. How old did Misako say Kai had been when their parents had been taken? 6? 7?

And her family was to blame.

She sat up, pulling the curtains back and staring out at the moon, pushing the odd curl back that tumbled rebelliously from the high top-knot she had fashioned her hair into for sleep. Or not sleep as it turned out. She sighed deeply, trying to calm her racing mind down slightly as she wracked her brain, desperately seeking some clue she had missed which could have exposed what her aunt and uncle were up to. Which of them knew? How much did they know? Were they reporting back to _him _(it was too much to think of him as anything other than Krux now) and what were their instructions for dealing with…for handling the two Smith children?

How far would they have gone?

She swallowed, sitting up as she looked out to the direction of their little ramshackle cottage out by the Igancio lake. She couldn't see it from here, but her mind's eye could see it and remember it clear as day. The welcoming smell of bread that her aunt Karin always seemed to have on the go, her uncle James always working hard on the small paddy field they owned… Good, honest people. Or so she thought.

She leaned back, sighing, a hand clutching the curtain as she went to swing it back shut. But she paused as a figure caught her eye, the silhouette unmistakable as they made their way out from the Four Weapon's garden in the direction of the lake.

"Kai!" she breathed as she swung her legs out of the bed, avoiding Skylor's sleeping frame in the little airbed alongside her as she grabbed various clothing as she stumbled out of the room.

The idiot.

And she knew exactly what the idiot was doing.

* * *

He could hear her coming long before she arrived, realising who it was immediately and deciding against continuing on as she would just follow him in her noisy, very un-ninja way.

"We really need to work on your stealth."

Ringo panted as she caught Kai up, eyes narrowing, breath coming out in little puffs. "I wasn't going for stealth, more aiming for catching up to the local idiot and hoping to stop him before he makes his next idiotic move." She looked up at him, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Where do you think you are going?"

She watched as the moonlit figure straightened, turning away from her. "You know where I'm going."

"You have a plan. _We_ have a plan. For the FSM, stick with the plan Kai! You're stronger as a team." She could see him stiffen, but his head shook with resolve.

"No. Why involve the others when I can sort this myself? Now. With no fuss and no endangering anyone else…" his voice trailed off and Ringo saw the opportunity. She reached forward, taking his arm.

"You don't believe that."

"Don't I?"

She stepped back as he suddenly turned to face her, eyes flashing. "I brought Nya up, here, without a clue that who I thought were harmless, friendly neighbours were really watching our every move."

"It's not your fault."

"How could I have missed that?" She gritted her teeth as the hurt shone raw in his eyes. He turned and pulled away from her hold.

"I missed it all too, Kai. You're not the only one they fooled. And they are, were, my family…"

He faltered, shoulders drooping momentarily. The katanas strapped to his back caught the moonlight as he turned back to her with renewed resolve. "Then you know I have to do this."

"No. No I don't." Her heart melted as disappointment flooded his features, and she stretched her had out to him. He stepped back.

"I'm going."

"You know, most people ignore those feelings of stepping into the void. Why do you not have that self-preservation? Why do you always insist on jumping head-long into it?"

Kai bristled, hair electrified more than normal. "Because others don't need me looking out for myself; I need to look out for all of you."

"No. For once stand down and let us help you. It's not weakness, you know, working with us."

Ringo stepped back as Kai strode over to her, eyes blazing. "I know that. But if I can protect you all from this then I will. And I can." She could see the heat distorting the air surrounding the red ninja's clenched fist as he turned away once again, and she deflated, hanging her head in despair.

"Don't. Please don't go." Barely hesitating the ninja resumed his path down to the field edge, ignoring her whisper. Ringo swallowed, the edges of her vision prickling as something stirred deep inside her.

"Don't. Kai. Just don't."

The difference in her tone made him falter, his head tilting slightly as he continued to walk away.

"I said DON'T!"

Kai suddenly stopped, the very air around him thickening and grabbing at his limbs. He looked back, bewildered, an arm swotting and pushing away at the invisible force condensing around him. "Ringo, what are you doing?"

The girl eyes looked up at him, glowing an eerie, piercing green, hair falling from its ties and whipping up around her. Green emanated around her from her hands as she roared into the night.

"I. SAID. DO. NOT!"

Fear gripped Kai's very soul as he stumbled back, his arms and legs feeling like they were enveloped in a thick, never ending treacle. But without the sticky, satisfying sweetness. His lungs filled as the power surrounded him, choking him as whispers of the ancient language whipped around him. _Modoru._ _Modoru. Modoru! _He strained up, eyes prickling with tears as the air stung him, swiping away as he tried to see Ringo, teeth gritting as her figure swam up before him, green power cascading and swirling violently around her, one last thought running through him before the black creeping at the edges of his vision swam forward and overtook him.

_So this was her power. _


End file.
